And Six Were Chosen
by Dylan Wolf
Summary: Instead of one child prophesied to destroy Voldemort, there were six; six children with phenomenal powers and potential brought together to be trained and destined to save the world. Amalgam of many sources; mainly Harry Potter and the X-Men. Note, this is unabashedly a super hero story, albeit one set in a loose analog to the Potterverse. Comments and Critiques welcome.
1. Logan Kurt Potter

**Writer's Notes: The six main characters in the story, many members of the staff and some of the other characters are either taken from other sources and changed to fit the story, or are conglomerations of several characters from the Potter books, the X-Men, Marvel Comics in general and a smattering of other sources. I'll be explaining each as I introduce them. Each of the first six chapters will focus on one of the six chosen children.**

 **In this chapter, we meet Logan Kurt Potter, the boy who lived. He's a mix of Wolverine, Nightcrawler and, of course, Harry. He has Nightcrawler's powers of agility, shadow melding and teleportation. From Wolverine he gets a healing factor, heightened senses and a dense cellular structure to replace metal bones. He doesn't have claws, but instead wields twin magical swords.**

 **I also introduce Albus Xavier, a combination of Dumbledore and Xavier, and Rubeus Hagrid, who is pure Hagrid. Logan's history is a combination of Harry's and Kurt's with a little something extra from Wolvie. I hope you enjoy. Comments, as always, are more than welcome.**

 **Note: I don't own any of the concepts that contribute to characters in this story. My thanks goes to JK Rowling for creating such an interesting universe and to Marvel Comics for decades of reading pleasure.**

 **Chapter One: Logan Kurt Potter**

When Logan's parents were killed by Voldemort who was then destroyed trying to kill Logan, the then fifteen month old was sent to live with his aunt and uncle who worked for the Munich Circus where Vernon Dursley was in charge of the freak show. He only lived with them for a few months, fortunately, before the circus fortune teller, Margali Szardos, his godmother, saw the way he was being treated and brought him into her family, raising him with her own two children, Stefan and Jemaine.

Petunia wanted to get custody back; not because she had any love for her nephew, but because she wanted control of his inheritance and trust fund. Vernon, however, had been threatened with terrible curses when he originally turned the child over to Margali. He was terrified of the gypsy witch, knowing full well what she was capable of. There was nothing they could do.

Logan's demonic appearance is a byproduct of the rebounded curse which prematurely activated his genetic mutations. An amulet given him by Albus Xavier enables him to appear human and interact with normal society. He rarely had to wear it around the circus and doesn't intend to do so at Hogwarts. If they can't take him as he is, to hell with them.

In the final moments of her life, Lily Evans-Potter summoned the spirit of her father-in-law, for whom Logan was named; the naming forming a spiritual bond between them. He was a nigh-immortal warrior who fought the good fight for over a century before finally being killed only months earlier by a killing curse that he failed to dodge.

When Voldemort cursed the baby, the spirit interceded and the curse rebounded. The grandfather's knowledges and skills, however, were imprinted on the baby. He's still learning just how much was transferred, but he's an eleven year old with roughly a century's worth of training. Thanks to the help of his foster mother and a lot of other circus people, he's adjusted surprisingly well.

When Logan was six, he became the youngest trapeze artist in the world, his incredible agility made his demonic appearance a selling point. By the summer before he left to attend school, he was the biggest star of the show. They were on a tour of the British Isles and doing a series of shows in London when his letter arrived.

His foster mother had been expecting it. She hadn't expected the man in the wheelchair being pushed by the giant to show up and deliver it personally.

The man had a completely bald head, but wore a moustache and half beard of platinum blond hair. He wore slacks, a sport coat with patches on the elbows and a turtleneck shirt.

The giant stood over eight feet tall; taller than even some of the largest men in the circus. He had to weigh nearly five hundred pounds and his head was covered in a massive brown mane and bushy beard. He was dressed in rustic clothes beneath a massive brown great coat.

"Professor," the gypsy woman greeted the man in the wheelchair.

"Ms. Szardos," he greeted her back. "Good to see you again."

"Expected an owl."

He shrugged. "Young Logan isn't just any other student. He's one of six very special young people. I'm sending members of my staff to personally meet with each of them."

She nodded. "He's in the main tent preparing for our first show tomorrow night. I'll introduce you."

High above the dirt floor of the big top, Logan Potter was having the time of his life. It was the closest thing to flying he'd yet found. From his grandfather's memories, he knew how to fly brooms, carpets and a surprising variety of mundane aircraft. No one ever let him fly any of those, however, so this would have to do until he was older.

In the midst of a triple flip, he saw the woman he considered his mother enter the tent with two men he didn't recognize. He finished the maneuver, then teleported to the ground. He knew she wouldn't bring anyone in while he was training who shouldn't know what he was capable of.

"Hello, mother," he hung upside down from one of the ropes supporting the trapeze net and kissed her on the cheek, then flipped to land in a crouch before the trio.

"Logan," she told him almost regretfully. "This is Professor Albus Xavier and his aide, Mr. Hagrid. The Professor is Headmaster of a school in Scotland; the school your birth parents attended."

"Hello, Logan," Xavier greeted the boy. "I've come to invite you to attend Hogwarts School for Exceptional Students starting in September. You're of an age to learn proper magic."

"Leave the circus?" Logan shook his offered hand even though he never before considered the possibility of any other life.

"There's a much larger world outside of this circus, my boy," Margali told him. "It's time you experienced it. As much as it breaks my heart, your future is out there. Much as Stefan attended Durmstrang and Jemaine is attending Beau Batons, your future lies at Hogwarts."

"When would I have to leave?"

"We would take you shopping for your school supplies today," Xavier told him, "but school doesn't start for a little over a month. You would be able to finish the tour, which ends in late August. We would find a place for you to stay during the last few days between when they return to Europe and when the train takes the students to Hogwarts on the first Sunday in September."

"Go get cleaned up and changed into street clothes," Margali told him, "and don't teleport after you get cleaned up. Won't do to have you smelling like sulfur all day."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and vanished in a puff of brimstone.

"Take care of him, Albus." A small tear fell from her eye now that Logan was no longer around to see it. "He thinks and acts like he has it all together, but he's just a little boy. I'd give anything to protect him from the path the world holds for him."

"I know you would, Margali." Xavier put a comforting hand on the woman's. "I don't think there's a person among us who wouldn't willingly take this mantle from those children, but we cannot. All we can do is everything possible to prepare them for what they will face. That's why I'm bringing them all together at Hogwarts. They'll need each other and all the training we can give them to survive."

As Logan, having showered and dressed, stepped out of the RV that was his home, he activated the magical pendant that made him look like a normal eleven year old kid. Suddenly, his path was blocked by his cousin, Dudley, and his circle of four other circus kids.

"Whattcha doin', freak?" Dudley taunted. "Won't do you any good. You can pretend all you want, but you'll never be more than a freak like all the other freaks in the show, which is where you belong."

Logan sighed. "You know, Dudley, of all the things I'll miss when I leave this circus, you won't be any of them."

Dudley laughed caustically and his companions followed suit. "Leave? You'll never leave here, freak. Where would you go? The circus is the only place where you fit in."

Logan usually tried to not let Dudley's taunts goad him, but this time he couldn't resist. "I start school in September; a fancy private school up in Scotland. I'm going to go get my school supplies right now. You're the one who's stuck here. Maybe you can replace the fat lady when Lola retires."

Dudley's first punch was so telegraphed that Logan figured he could have stopped for a cup of tea and still avoid it. He could have ducked under it or just sidestepped it, but he decided to get showy and leaped over it, using Dudley's head as a springboard, landing behind him and taking his legs out from under him with a sweeping kick.

This was the last thing any of them wanted. An eleven year old boy, Logan may have been, but he was an eleven year old boy with over a century of combat experience. It was a lesson these particular young thugs learned before, but kept forgetting. Verbally accosting Logan was one thing. Physically attacking him was a whole other experience; a usually painful one; one they were about to learn yet again.

"Logan!" Margali and the others approached as the one sided fight ended with the five larger boys sprawled out on the ground.

Logan dusted himself off, looking unapologetically over his handiwork. "Sorry. They started it. Dudley threw the first punch. I didn't hurt them too bad; used aikido mostly."

Margali shook her head. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Logan grinned impishly. "Buy me some ice cream?"

The older woman glared at the boy, but couldn't be too mad. "What kind of impression are you making with your new headmaster? He's going to think I raised a little street ruffian."

Logan turned innocently to Xavier and Hagrid who were trying not to laugh. "You won't think that, will you, sir?"

"Probably not," Xavier responded, regaining composure, "but there are other ways to resolve disagreements without physical violence. Just remember, at Hogwarts, fighting will get you detention and cost your house points.

"On the other hand, you were outnumbered and they started it. Of course, no one expects you to be someone else's punching bag."

A few minutes later, they left Margali to deal with the aftermath of the conflict. Logan and the Professor climbed into the back of a vintage limousine with Hagrid behind the wheel. They drove into the city for about thirty minutes, before Hagrid pulled up outside a tavern called the "Leaky Cauldron". It was one of those places you wouldn't look twice at unless you knew it was there.

Moments later, they exited through the back wall of the tavern and entered Diagon Alley. Logan knew magic existed. He'd even witnessed some and remembered even more. Entering a world where it was commonplace, however, was pretty cool as far as he was concerned.

"First stop," Xavier told him, "is Gringotts Bank. We need to visit your family vault and get some money to pay for your school supplies."

"Family vault? I have a family vault?"

Logan knew he had a trust fund that helped defer the cost of raising him. It was the only reason the Dursley's wanted to have anything to do with him. They wanted his money for themselves. His godmother on the other hand used only what was needed and never said a lot to him about it.

"Yes, Logan." Xavier smiled. "The Potters are one of the older magical families in Britain. Their holdings; your holdings are quite extensive."

The second Logan stepped inside the bank, the illusion of him as a normal kid dropped and his real appearance reasserted itself. There were a couple of raised eyebrows, but no one seemed to overreact, so he just let it pass.

"It's the magic on the building," Xavier explained. "No illusions will work within these walls."

A goblin named Griphook took Logan and Xavier to the vault while another took Hagrid on a personal mission for the school. Both men seemed disinclined to say much about it, so Logan didn't ask.

Inside the Potter vault, Logan was shocked by the mountains of gold coins. "Is this all mine?"

"It will be once you reach the age of seventeen, Logan. For now, it's held in trust for you. Your parents appointed the school as executor. You are currently the last in the Potter family line."

Xavier took the boy past the coins to the back of the vault where chests, paintings, pieces of furniture and other items linked to the clan were stored. He was looking for something James and Lily put in there after the death of James' father; something Logan would soon need.

He took a pair of bracers from a chest. "These belonged to your grandfather, Logan James Potter. As his heir and namesake, he would want you to have them."

"The sword bracers," Logan identified them as he put the metal reinforced leather bindings on. "They were a gift from the Queen of Winter, a powerful fae; payment for services rendered."

He touched each with the opposing hand and a pair of identical swords appeared. They were unique weapons made for both thrusting and slashing; the closest comparison for them would be a cross between a katana and a sabre, including a hilt guard; sharp along both edges and along the tip as well. Logan knew they were indestructible, could parry magic and could cut through almost anything.

"They're smaller than I remember."

Xavier smiled. "They size themselves to the wielder. They'll grow as you do."

"I can take these to Hogwarts?"

"You'll have to if we're to teach you how to use them. You're not to wear them outside of training, however."

"I already know how to wield them," Logan told the Professor as he executed some controlled slashing maneuvers. "I think I've always known."

"Knowing, my boy, and doing are closely related, but not the same. You have your grandfather's knowledge, but still need to learn and train to put that knowledge to use. That is what we'll be teaching you."

Logan nodded, vanishing the swords, but not removing the bracers. Before leaving, he also found two photo albums and took them with him. They would be a tie to a part of his past for which he had few if any memories.

After the bank, they got Logan's robes, school books, other supplies and wand; holly with a phoenix feather core. Along the way, Xavier told the boy some stories about his parents. While interesting, some of them raised a very important question.

"You said you and Mr. Hagrid found me," he said inquiring of the Professor as Hagrid finally rejoined them at Fortescue's for a bit of a break. "It was you who put me with the Dursley's. Why? Why not put me with my godmother right off?"

"The Dursley's were blood relations through Petunia, your mother's sister. I was able to put certain wards on that circus because of that blood bond. I hoped that her love for her sister would transfer to you, but wasn't naïve enough to take it for granted.

"As long as both you and your aunt considered that circus home, you were safe. None of your enemies could find you. I always had people watching over you, though, and when I saw how those people were treating you, I asked Margali to take over. Your ties of love with her became even stronger than your ties of blood with the Dursley's, strengthening the protections even more."

"Enemies? What enemies?"

"Voldemort's followers, called the Deatheaters, went underground after he disappeared. Most of them returned to our society claiming to have been under a spell called an Imperious Curse; one of three what we call Unforgivable Curses.

Others just continued their old ways; leaderless now, but no less dangerous for it. These include the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, and his pack, the vampire, Angelus, the spirit of the immortal ninja, Ogun, and others. They also include your grandfather's old nemesis; his half-brother, Victor Creed, the Sabretooth."

"I remember bits and pieced about him, but nothing clear. Why?"

"I believe your grandfather's spirit may be shielding you from the details. You really don't want to know them yet. Their battles were brutal and vicious. They reached a level of barbarity that terrified even me and I've seen some terrible things in my day.

"You needn't worry about him or any of them, though; not now or for some time. A great many people have dedicated their lives to protecting you from them. You just focus on your schoolwork and training. Let us deal with them for now.

"I'm only telling you this because I believe you're strong enough to deal with the knowledge. Always be aware, but never let that knowledge drag you into despair. You, my boy, have the potential to be far stronger than all of them; you and the others."

"Others?"

"There are six of you; all born on the same day eleven years ago and prophesied to bring a final end to Voldemort's existence and influence."

"Isn't he dead?"

"We don't know. Weakened, certainly. We found no body when we returned after rescuing you, however. There are many magical ways he could have avoided death; all of them foul. We just don't know.

"Regardless, that's all far in the future for you. You won't have to deal with any of it for years and when you do, you'll be well trained for it."

"When will I meet them?"

"Soon. Some of them later today. Two of the girls live in America. They won't be here until just before school starts. You'll meet them then; on the train at the latest."

After the break at Fortescue's, they had some more shopping to do. Even though Logan's birthday wasn't for another week and a half, Xavier and Hagrid wanted to get him a gift on behalf of the school.

"We don't do this for every new student and you shouldn't expect any future favors or preferential treatment," Xavier told him, "but we decided to get each of you a gift, maybe something like a pet, for your birthdays.

"After all, five of you are the children or relatives of members of the Order of the Phoenix, which makes you almost family to the rest of us."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Logan asked. "Hard to piece together, but I seem to remember something about them from grandfather's memories."

"We formed during the First Wizarding War against Voldemort. When the Ministry of Magic, our ruling government here in Britain, proved ineffectual against the Deatheaters, we stepped in.

"Many of the aurors, dark wizard hunters, like your parents and grandfather, were allied with us if not actual members. They, as we, balked at the Ministry's limitations."

"Limitations?"

"You have to understand, Logan, this wasn't a traditional war. It was a guerilla war; an insurgency, really. Many of our opponents were upstanding members of society; men and women with friends and influence. They didn't declare their allegiance to Voldemort openly, they hid behind masks and used the Ministry's own laws against us."

Xavier became sad and the weight of the years briefly became apparent in his eyes. "It was a dark and dirty battle. We lost too many friends; your parents and grandfather, the parents of two of the other children, the father of yet another. Even many innocents who knew nothing of the war became victims, like your mother's parents. We all lost so much; maybe none so much as your family."

He suddenly broke the mood. "Please forgive the meanderings of an old man, my boy. This is a time for happier thoughts; a time for new beginnings. We need to learn from the mistakes of the past, not dwell on them."

"I remember bits and pieces from my grandfather," Logan repeated.

"An' a great man he was," Hagrid interjected. "One o' th' best."

Xavier nodded. "A valiant warrior and a good friend."

"Can I get a broom?" As was wont with eleven year olds, Logan changed the subject so fast the two adults almost got mental whiplash.

"Unfortunately," Xavier told him with an obliging smile. "First Years aren't allowed to bring their own brooms to school. We need to make sure they're mature enough for the responsibility first. Besides, you can't fly them around muggles anyway; not even around your circus friends."

In the Magical Menagerie shop, there was a basket of kittens. It was labeled domesticated kneazle kittens.

"Domesticated?" Xavier asked the proprietor skeptically once Logan showed interest.

"Their dam was half felis catus; ordinary house cat. Their sire was from a long line of trained kneazles. Both were very well behaved animals. I raised them myself. These qualify as pets without the need of a special license. I have the documentation to prove it."

One of the kittens waddled up to Logan's fingers and took a precursory sniff, then a playful swipe of a paw. None of the others seemed all that interested, so Logan picked the adventurous one up to get a closer look.

"Good choice," the proprietor told him. "That one's the smartest of the litter and the best judge of character as well. She's also the most adventurous, but that shouldn't be much of a problem for an active boy. A very friendly tike; should make a wonderful pet."

Logan smiled, petting and scratching the large ears of the now purring kitten. "I guess she'll eventually grow into those ears and paws."

"Kneazles mature a bit more slowly than domesticated cats. She'll be a kitten for as much as two years. They live several times longer however. If her lineage is any sign, that little girl should live thirty or more years if well cared for."

Xavier sighed. "I guess it's close enough to a cat for school purposes."

Several minutes of haggling and the purchase of an enchanted carrier and some toys later, Logan had his first pet.

"What ye gonna name 'er, Logan?" Hagrid asked, always interested in animals, even if it was basically a cat and to his way of thinking good for little more than chasing mice and making his nose run.

Logan thought. "Grandfather had an old friend nicknamed Tigra, who bred exotic animals. I think I'll name her that. Tigra. It works."

Xavier nodded. "A good name."

Suddenly, on their way out of Diagon Alley with their purchases, a little girl ran up to them. "Are you Logan Potter, the boy who lived?"

Logan squatted down to her level. "I am."

She held out a stuffed doll that resembled an animated version of him. "Will you sign my dolly?"

He blinked and turned to Xavier.

"After your parents were killed," he was told, "someone got some pictures of you out. We still don't know who or how. Anyway, kids fell in love with the image, so someone got the idea of making the dolls. Your estate sued over rights, but finally settled out of court for a cut of the profits. Even after nearly ten years, they're still quite the rage in the community."

Logan sighed as Xavier produced a self-inking quill, then signed the doll's vest and handed it back to the child whose parents looked on protectively. "Take good care of him."

"I will," she promised. "He's going to be worth a mint."

With that, she scampered off with her parents before Logan could say another word.

He stood back up and turned to Xavier and Hagrid. "Now, that was surreal."

"Yes, it was," Xavier noted. "Well we have one last thing to do now. Three of the other kids and some faculty from Hogwarts will be joining us at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner."

 **Writer's Notes: Hope you enjoyed how this first chapter developed. I was probably as surprised as any of you. I don't think I planned half of the stuff that came out; stuff like Margali Szardos being Logan's godmother.**

 **The first six introductory chapters will be shorter than the rest. Their purpose is to introduce the characters and a bit of the world. I should also point out that we won't be following the plot of the books or movies. The Potterverse is more a backdrop for my story, which will diverge from canon more often than it will fit into it. This is also unabashedly a superhero story as should be quite evident by the central characters' varied abilities.**

 **The pet choice of a cat instead of an owl was deliberate and simply a matter of personal preference. I've done it with a couple other versions of Harry in other stories. What can I say? I'm a cat person. A version of Hedwig does appear in a later chapter, however.**

 **My intention at this point (which is subject to and likely to change) is to use the first six years as a build up to the big war in year seven. I won't be giving them short shrift, but they're likely to take up half or less of the whole project. Again, I hope you enjoy and I welcome comments and observations, even well thought out criticisms that aren't simply bashing. Let me know what you think.**

 **Finally, the fae and their courts will play a slightly larger role in my story than they did in the books and movies where they were limited to house elves and maybe goblins if you consider them fae. I refer to the Queen of Winter in this chapter and more in reference to another of the kids.**


	2. Buffy Wanda Grey

**Writer's Notes: In this chapter, we meet Buffy Wanda Grey; a combination of Buffy, Scarlet Witch and Jean Grey. She's strong, fast, agile, tough and heals faster than normal. She's also a probability warping telepath and telekinetic with a penchant for chaos magic. She finally, has the ability to sense vampires, demons and the presence of the Dark Arts.**

 **In a fanfic called Wild Magic by Usagi-Hasano, the main character was, among other things, a reincarnation of the anime character, Lina Inverse, from Slayers. I'm planning on incorporating some of that into this character as well to explain her penchant for chaotic forces if nothing else.**

 **We also meet Stephen Strange, who teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Rupert Giles, History of Magic and School Librarian. Also in this chapter, we meet the vampire, Angelus, who was never cursed with a soul by gypsies.**

 **The vampires in this story, by the way, fit with the Buffyverse rather than any of the other vampire stories and games out there. They Buffy-puff when staked, beheaded or exposed to the sun and get all monster-y when about to feed. They're turned by crosses, burned by holy water and can't enter holy ground; or a private dwelling without permission from the occupants for that matter. They're created when someone who is killed by a vampire is fed vampire blood at the moment of death and are basically corpses with human memories, but inhabited by demonic entities.**

 **Chapter Two: Buffy Wanda Grey**

It was after dusk; a little late for an eleven year old girl to be out by herself. Of course, this precocious blonde was no ordinary little girl. Earlier, she sensed a vampire enter her area and told her mom that she had to hunt tonight. Joyce Summers-Grey wasn't happy about her daughter's nocturnal hobby, but she'd come to accept it, so she drove her to the edge of a nearby cemetery and waited, cross in hand, for the child to finish her hunt. Buffy was unfortunately one of the few people in the world who could both detect and deal with vampires. Someone had to do it; Joyce knew that.

Wearing Sketchers, pink jeans and a powder blue "My Little Pony" shirt, the girl looked like little more than a quick meal to the animated corpse unfortunate enough to stumble into her. When he popped up behind her, growled and manifested his monstrous countenance, however, he was in for a big surprise.

"About time you showed up. Talk about inconsiderate. I'm missing one of my favorite shows. Anyway, let's get this over with."

"Huh?"

Before the creature could overcome it's surprise, a wooden stake floated up from the palm of Buffy's hand and flew forward, forcefully embedding itself in the monster's black heart. An instant later, a pile of dust lay where a vampire stood a moment before.

Her work done, Buffy quickly returned to her mother's car and climbed in.

"That was quick." Joyce said, more relieved than surprised.

"Yeah." Buffy shrugged. "He must have been a new one. Didn't even put up a fight. If we hurry, we can still catch most of The Flash tonight. It's an episode I missed in the regular season. Grant Gustin is such a fox."

The next morning, Buffy was up early and working out in the basement gym her mother helped her build when there was a knock at the door. She ran up the stairs and stepped out of the kitchen just as her mother opened the door.

Two men stood there. The first had movie star good looks. He was tall and thin. His hair was jet black with white at the sides and he had a well-trimmed moustache. His companion was a plain man; not ugly by any means, but generally bland. He wore a brown suit and glasses, and had mousy brown hair. Whereas his companion looked like a movie actor, this guy looked like a college professor.

"Hello Joyce," the movie star greeted her mother.

"Stephen," Joyce didn't seem particularly happy to see the man, but neither was she displeased, much less afraid. "It's time, I guess."

"Yes," the man named Stephen responded in a cultured, but nondescript accent. "We've come to talk with Buffy."

Buffy could hear the smile in her mother's voice. "She's probably right behind me watching us from the kitchen door."

"Mom," Buffy whined. This was not how she wanted to be introduced.

"Hello, Buffy," the second man greeted her with an equally cultured, but definitely British accent. "I'm Professor Rupert Giles. My companion is Doctor Stephen Strange. We're here with a wonderful opportunity for you."

She smirked. "Would it help if I said we already gave at the office?"

Strange smirked back. "Not particularly."

"Buffy," Joyce told her daughter. "Doctor Strange was a good friend of your father's. In fact, he's your godfather. He teaches school at a private academy in Scotland; the same school your father attended. You're old enough to go there yourself this year and they're here to invite you."

"Hogwarts School for Exceptional Students is one of the foremost magical academies in the world, Buffy," Strange added.

"You can teach me to control my hex spheres?" Now Buffy was interested.

"That and far more," Giles told her. "Far, far more."

"You have the potential to be a very powerful witch, young lady," Strange added. "In fact, you have been chosen, by fate or the powers that be, to be a powerful warrior on the side of the angels."

"This that Slayer thing?"

"That," Giles responded, "is only one facet of your potential."

Her mother spoke up. "When that vampire, Angelus, attacked us and killed your father you were just a baby. It was Stephen who drove him off and got us to safety.

"Your powers have been growing more and more potent over the past year. They've reached a level that I can't really help you much anymore. The staff at Hogwarts can and you'll be among other kids who can do a lot of things like you can."

"I teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Strange said. "Professor Giles teaches History of Magic and manages the school's extensive library. He's also a member of what's known as the Watcher's Council; a group closely linked to Slayers like yourself.

"I know all about the Watchers." Buffy's tone left little doubt of her opinion of the group. "They have people in the area keeping an eye on me, but they refuse to train me. They say I'm too young. Never mind that I killed my first vamp when I was six."

"Between us and the other teachers at Hogwarts," Strange continued, "we can give you that training. We can teach you how to deal with threats like Angelus and his ilk, and you won't be the only student there with a special calling. In fact, there are six of you. You were all born on the same day and are prophesied to together put an end to one of the greatest threats this world has ever faced."

"What's this threat?" Buffy asked.

"He's called Voldemort," Giles told her. "He's what's known as a Dark Lord; a very powerful dark wizard. It was he who sent Angelus to kill you and your family. He was later destroyed when he personally tried to kill another of the six children of prophecy, but we don't think he's finished. It will take all six of you to complete the task."

"So, he's a lich or something?" She offered then explained. "Some older friends of mine play Dungeons and Dragons. They're always talking about liches and stuff.

"Anyway, if you can make me a better vampire hunter and teach me better control of my magic, I'm in. As much as I'll miss my mom and living in California, I can't pass this up.

"Can you keep my mom safe if I'm not here to protect her?"

"She'll be even safer than she is with you here," Strange promised. "Angelus is still looking for you. He has no idea you fled to America, but he's never given up his search. The more powerful you become, the more detectable you become. We can protect you at Hogwarts and your mother will be protected because you'll be there."

"When does school start?"

Strange handed her a parchment letter. "The train to Hogwarts pulls out of London on the first Sunday in September. Classes start the next day. This is your invitation and the list of necessary school supplies. We'll take you to the nearest magical center to get those supplies today. If we were in London, you'd be shopping at Diagon Alley. Here in Los Angeles, the equivalent is called the Mystic Way Center. It's in the Hollywood Hills."

"Shopping?" Buffy perked up. "I'm so in. My mom can come with us, right?"

"Of course." Giles smiled.

Joyce turned to Strange. "I'll drive. You navigate."

An hour later, the four found themselves on a back street in North Hollywood. They parked in front of a slightly run down shop called "Crystals and Candles New Age Center". Like the Leaky Cauldron, it was the kind of place most people wouldn't look twice at, much less walk into.

Through the store and out a backdoor, however, they entered an indoor shopping center. Magic was in the air so thick that Buffy could feel it.

"Our first stop," Strange told them, "is the local branch of Gringotts Bank. The Grey family vault is at the main branch in London, but we should be able to access more than enough funds for our purposes."

"The Grey family vault?" Buffy had never known much about that branch of her family tree.

"Yes, Buffy," Giles said. "The Grey family is an old and honored wizarding clan. They're descended from one of the greatest heroines of magical history; a woman named Lina Inverse. You even take after her. In fact, you're her spitting image. She, too, was a bit of a chaos sink. The only difference between you and the portraits of her is that you're a blonde. She had bright red hair. She was a mercenary and a sorceress in the Dark Ages, and traveled with a circle of fellow adventurers.

"Anyway, your father was the heir of the estate. Now you are. Of course, you won't be able to access all the funds until your seventeenth birthday, but a trust has been set aside for your needs that you can access."

"Money transferred from that account has been supplementing my income since we first moved here when you were a baby," Joyce interjected. "It helped me buy my antique shop."

"Cool. So I'm rich."

Strange nodded. "Since the Greys were heavily invested in both the wizarding and mundane communities, I'd say that is a fair assessment. Your forefathers were wise money managers. As executor, I've done my best to follow their example since your father was killed."

Later as they were leaving the bank with the necessary money, Buffy made a decision. "I don't think I like goblins. They're annoying and creepy."

Strange nodded. "They have their uses and are good at their jobs. Sadly, being friendly or even personable isn't in their nature."

"Hey." Buffy turned to him. "If you're supposed to be my godfather, don't you owe me a whole lot of birthday and Christmas presents?"

"Buffy!" Joyce interrupted.

Strange just laughed. "We'll have to see about that."

Their first stop was a shop called Cordelia's Fashions where Buffy was fitted for her school robes, which they would pick up later. She also picked out some new clothes more fitting the colder climate of Scotland than the temperatures in Los Angeles. The store had an interesting and eclectic mix of clothing styles and Buffy could have spent hours in there trying things on, but they had more stops to make.

Next was the Magic Shoppe Books and Supplies where the owner, a woman named Anya, helped them find the books and other supplies on Buffy's list. The store was more geared towards the texts being used at Ilvermorny, the magical academy in Massachusetts, of course, but the list from Hogwarts wasn't that different and Buffy wouldn't be the only Hogwarts student from the states.

Maclay's Apothecary was an old southern family business; something the current manager, Tara, was quite proud of. They had all the ingredients Buffy would need and then some. They even sold the proper sized pewter cauldron required by her list.

Next door to Maclay's was a shop that definitely caught Buffy's eye. It was called Xander's Weapons Emporium. She was through the door and inside the store before the adults with her even registered what happened. The proprietor was a slightly grizzled older wizard with a patch and some scars over his left eye; rather, Buffy assumed, the place where his left eye used to be.

"This ain't no place f'r kids," he growled, but didn't try to make her leave.

"Nice selection." Buffy looked around. "You have anything that's good against vampires?"

"What would a little girl like you know about vampires? Wait a minute. You ain't one o' them? Ain't you a little young?"

Strange, Giles and Joyce entered the store.

Realizing the three were with the little blonde girl, Xander turned to them. "She really a Slayer?"

"And if she is?" Strange asked.

"If she is, I may have something; something unique. It's little more 'n an oddity t' me, but t' a Slayer . . . ."

"Let's say she is a Slayer," Joyce offered.

He quickly locked the door and hung out the out to lunch sign, then directed them to the backroom of his store. "I ain't gonna say where I got th' thing, so don't ask, but it's definitely a Slayer's weapon. All my research says so."

In the backroom was a three foot cube of rock with a weapon stuck into it. The weapon had an axe on one end and a wooden stake on the other. There was a spiked knuckle guard in the middle of the shaft. It fairly vibrated with power as soon as Buffy stepped towards it.

"It's charged with light magic and will be deadly to any demon, but none so much as vampires. It's a heck of a weapon, but only a Slayer can remove it from the stone."

Buffy reached over and pulled the weapon from the rock like pulling it out of a cube of nearly melted butter.

"I've heard legends of this weapon," Giles said with a tone of awe. "The last record of its existence is over five hundred years ago. We've been looking for it ever since."

"It's one of a kind and extremely old, but of limited use to anyone not a Slayer. It would still be extremely valuable to a lot of collectors, though."

"How much?" Strange's tone cut through the attempt at negotiation.

"A thousand galleons."

"Try again." Strange wasn't going to be taken. "One call from us and MACUSA will be breathing down you neck. They'll confiscate it as a national treasure and you'll get nothing."

The man suddenly cut the price in half. "Five hundred. A knut less and I take my chances with the Congress."

"You only paid fifty for it," Buffy revealed.

"How do you know that?" Now the man was getting mad.

"Two hundred and fifty," Strange offered.

Eventually, the price was agreed to, but instead of letting Joyce pay for it, Strange wrote out a draft on his own accounts. "As Buffy said, I owe her ten years of birthdays and Christmases."

Buffy quickly thanked and impetuously hugged her godfather. "You are officially the coolest godfather ever."

He smiled and hugged her back. "We'll see if you still feel that way once you're in my class."

Leaving the weapon shop, they continued through the mall. Further down the way, they came upon a store with a sign that read Wyndam's Wands, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce; Proprietor. Inside were walls and cases stuffed with rectangular boxes containing wands of all kinds.

The man behind the counter was young and wore an austere suit. He looked like he'd once been the kind of kid who was picked on a lot in school; weak chin and pasty complexion. He seemed to know Giles.

"Giles." He said calmly as the four entered.

"Pryce." The professor responded. "The young lady is here to get her first wand."

Pryce looked at Buffy, then produced his own wand and made a few gestures. "I didn't know you'd been assigned a Slayer."

"I haven't. I'm still teaching at Hogwarts where she is about to start."

"Who's her Watcher, then?" Pryce raised an eyebrow.

"No one." Buffy told him. "They say I'm too young to train. And I really love it when people talk about me like I'm not there."

"Sorry about that, Buffy," Giles apologized. "The truth is that once you start classes, the Council is likely to name me your Watcher. Procedure is not to initiate training until the Slayers thirteenth birthday and not to start actual hunting until their fifteenth. For whatever reason, however, your potential was awakened way too early, so we'll just have to deal with it."

Eventually, the conversation turned to Buffy's wand and several were tested until they found the right one; hawthorn with a ground thunderbird talon. With that, they finished their shopping; all but picking up her robes, which wouldn't be finished for almost another hour.

To pass the time, they stopped for lunch at a restaurant in the center called Finn's International Cuisine. Halfway through the meal, however, Buffy froze.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Joyce had seen this reaction before, but rarely during the middle of the day.

"Vampires," Buffy said. "Lots of them. At least twenty. Coming in from both ends of the mall. Four of them are really powerful."

Strange turned grimly to Giles and nodded, but Buffy had already grabbed her new weapon and was halfway to the door.

"Be careful, Buffy," Strange called after the girl as he got up and headed for the door himself. "I think Angelus figured I'd be coming for you and followed me. We assumed he would have agents watching me, so we took precautions, but he could have gotten around them."

Buffy nodded and once outside, levitated up above the crowd; her voice carrying the length of the small enclosed area. "Everyone clear the walkways! Vampires! Yo! Bloodsuckers! You looking for me? Here I am. Come and get me."

When Strange exited, he realized what she was trying to do and, for the moment, it seemed to be working. Giles was just a few steps behind him. They knew their roles without speaking.

Giles was a defensive magic specialist. Strange was better at offensive magic. While Giles went to work rescuing and protecting innocents who didn't get out of the way in time, Strange prepared to battle the vampires directly.

"Forget the cattle." A tall, blonde, achingly handsome vampire called orders to his troops. "Snack later. Kill the girl."

In his hubris, Angelus was playing right into their hands. Now if they could only take advantage of it.

"You the vampire who killed my father?" Buffy demanded.

"And I'm the one who's going to kill you. Of course, I may kill your mother right in front of your eyes first. How would you like that little girl?"

She unlimbered the weapon she called her Slayer's Axe because the real name of the thing was pretty much unpronounceable. "How about I kill you instead?"

One of the other vampires, an attractive blonde woman, recognized the weapon. "We destroyed that thing."

"What are you talking about, Darla?" Angelus demanded.

"Her weapon is designed to kill us, Angelus. The Master had us destroy it five hundred years ago. We dropped a mountain on it."

"Looks like you didn't do a good enough job."

With that, Buffy threw the weapon; not at Angelus, but at Darla. It hit stake first right on target and the woman collapsed into dust.

"Darla!" Angelus screamed with the closest thing a soulless vampire could feel to grief.

"Oh, was she important to you? How does it feel, scumbag?"

Still telekinetically controlling the axe, Buffy tried to bring it back around and imbed it in Angelus' back. Somehow he sensed it coming and dodged at the last minute. Instead he got a vicious cut on his bicep from the axe blade.

Catching the axe with her ambidextrous left hand, she balled up her right fist and directed a hex bolt at the roof of the center. She had no idea what would happen, but she was facing twenty vampires and there were six of them, including Angelus under the section she was targeting. Better yet, there were no civilians in the area.

A sparkling sphere of energy shot out and there was a loud crack as several supports suddenly gave way at the same instant. The ceiling dissolved into pieces and the roof fell in on top of the vampires. More importantly, however, the sunlight came gleaming in.

Five vampires were dead an instant later. Only Angelus somehow escaped. The man had to have the luck of the devil's own to have survived that.

Six vampires, including one of the more powerful ones, were now dust and, with the sun streaming in through the large hole in the roof and all, several of the others were thinking twice about this plan.

Buffy touched down in the middle of the sunlit section she created and began taunting. "You want me so bad, dead boy, come and get me."

"Won't have to." Angelus taunted back. "Spike."

Suddenly a platinum blonde leather boy stepped out of the restaurant. He was holding Buffy's mother.

"Surrender or I have him tear her slowly limb from limb."

"I don't think so."

Buffy gave the axe a hurl and guided it telekinetically. Before any of the vamps could react, the weapon embedded itself in the vampire named Spike's forehead and literally split his cranium in two. He crumbled into dust and the axe returned to Buffy's hand.

"Spike!" A raven haired vampire screamed in over the top anguish.

Buffy made her the next target sending the axe out again and embedding stake first in her chest. Three of the four truly powerful vampires were now dead, leaving Angelus and eleven lackeys who were now thinking more about their own survival than his mission.

When Buffy looked around, however, there weren't twelve vampires, there were only four, including Angelus. Strange hadn't been inactive and he knew a dozen different spells to take out vamps. He put them to good use in the few moments since the fight began.

"This isn't over, Slayer," Angelus spat before joining his surviving minions in retreat. "Up to now, it was just business. I took a job and I always finish what I start no matter how long it takes. Now, it's personal. I won't just be satisfied with your death. I'm going to destroy everything you care about before I let you die."

"Whatever." Buffy countered without much energy as Angelus vanished between two buildings an instant ahead of an attack from Strange.

The truth was, she was worried about her mother. Angelus knew enough about Joyce to target her. What was she going to do while Buffy was away at school? Fortunately, Strange had a plan for that.

"We're relocating both of you to Britain where we can protect you, Joyce." His tone left no room for argument. "We'll get you back home so you can pack up just what you absolutely need, then have others pack up the rest of your stuff and deal with your shop. There's no way I'm letting Angelus target you."

 **Writer's Notes: For my story, Angelus makes a better antagonist than Angel would make a protagonist, so no gypsy curse. Having Buffy kill the other three members of his little family just gives him even more of a reason to hate her; not that he really needed one. Now, though, it's personal and he's going to be one of several major enemies in this story.**

 **Also in this chapter, I spontaneously chose another godparent. This seems to be becoming a pattern, but we'll see how far it goes. The weapon that Buffy found is the same one from Season Seven of the series. The name is supposed to be some kind of glottal stop or something, so I'm calling it the Slayer's Axe.**

 **I should also note that my Hogwarts is a bit more into teaching students how to survive than Ms. Rowling's. I make no apologies for this. As I said, I'm not paralleling the books. I'm using them as a launching point for my own adventure.**

 **As the last paragraph in the chapter suggests, Strange's interest in Joyce could be more than just Buffy. I don't know what if anything I'll do with that possibility, but I noticed it just after I wrote the line.**


	3. Katherine Sidney Granger

**Writer's Notes: Now, we meet Katherine Sidney Granger, known as Kitty to her friends. She's a cross between Hermione, Kitty Pryde and the female star of the online comic, Grrl Power, Sidney Scoville Jr. She gets her genius and curiosity from Hermione and her phasing powers and martial arts background from Kitty. From Sidney, she gets severe ADHD and a set of seven powerful orbs that float around her head.**

 **We also meet Harry Dresden, who teaches Muggle Studies, and Ororo Monroe, Herbology and Flying. Of course, what Dresden is doing teaching at Hogwarts is a story in itself.**

 **Chapter Three: Katherine Sidney Granger**

Carmen and Terri Granger were normal people; mundanes, muggles, no-majs. Their daughter and only child, however, was anything but and they always knew it. It was just the way things went sometimes.

It started when Kitty, as she was called by just about everyone, was kidnapped as just a baby. It wasn't even a normal kidnapping. Who was abducted by a cult of ninjas? They didn't even ask for a ransom. Apparently they wanted the child for some kind of ritual.

And was she rescued by the police or FBI? No. She was rescued by a private eye; an eccentric young man named Dresden who claimed to be a wizard or something. He wasn't even hired by them; not that they would have hired a private eye. He was working another case for another client and it somehow involved their daughter. For some reason he never made that part of it very clear to them.

What they didn't know, and didn't want to know, was that the ritual was supposed to merge the spirit of the order's long dead leader and founder with the child and that it worked. If Dresden hadn't found a way to reverse the process, their daughter would have died and an ancient evil would have lived on in her body.

The whole experience, unfortunately, left its mark on the eighteen month old; one that didn't show right at first. When she was eight, though, the family was mugged coming home from a movie. It was one man, but he had a gun. Kitty put him in the hospital with a mix of advanced martial arts moves from several different schools, including Krav Maga, Muay Thai and Shotokan Karate.

Three years later, that very summer, the family was snorkeling a reef in the Bahamas when Kitty discovered something buried in the shallow sand; the first of seven orbs of different colors that gave her powers when grasped.

Since the orbs seemed permanently anchored to her body and were usually orbiting around her head, her parents had been debating what to do when she needed to return to school. Her advanced ADHD and the fact that she was measurably smarter than kids several years older than she was; smart enough to take college level courses as a matter of fact was bad enough and they still didn't even know Kitty was starting to learn to walk through walls.

Then the private eye reentered their lives accompanied by a six foot tall black woman with flowing platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I'm Harry Dresden. We met almost ten years ago when your daughter was kidnapped. My companion is Professor Ororo Monroe."

"We remember you, Mister Dresden." Carmen shook the tall, thin man's hand. "It's hard to forget the man who saved our daughter's life. What can we do for you?"

"May we come in? My friend and I would like to talk to you about Katherine's future. We have an offer you and she may be interested in; a chance to attend a very special school that can help her develop her special talents."

It was Ororo who started the conversation as they took seats around the well-appointed living room. "We represent Hogwarts School for Exceptional Students in Scotland. It's one of the finest schools of its type in the world and we'd like to invite Katherine to attend there starting this year.

"Your daughter is a very special little girl; one might even go so far as to say unique."

"Cutting to the chase," Dresden interrupted. "I'm a wizard. Professor Monroe here, is a witch and so is your daughter."

To emphasize his claim, Dresden took out a wand, tapped the bowl of wax fruit on the table, transformed it into real fruit and took a big bite out of an apple. Suddenly, Kitty bounded around a corner; seven colorful orbs encircling her head and trailing behind her.

"That's so cool!" Her enthusiasm was as infectious as it was inappropriate. "Can you pull a rabbit out of a hat? Duh. Of course, you can. That's probably basic stuff. Although why you'd want to stuff a poor little bunny into a hat in the first place is beyond me."

"Kitty." Her mother put a gentle hand on the almost vibrating eleven year old. "Calm down. Focus. Take a deep breath. Remember what Doctor Hall said."

She turned to Dresden. "Her medications usually work better, but she gets overstimulated when something new and unexpected happens."

"We're well aware of her medical issues." Ororo said. "We may have some treatments in the wizarding community that will work better for her while having fewer side effects."

Terri Granger turned to her husband, leaving little doubt as to who wore the pants in this family. "Carmen, why don't you take Kitty into the entertainment room and let her play her computer games on the plasma while I talk to these nice people. I'll let you both know what happened once we're finished and she's calmed down a bit."

Kitty was already halfway out of the room before her father even got out of his seat. Although her parents missed it, both Dresden and Professor Monroe noted that she partially passed through the back of a chair on her way. Neither of them let on.

"Okay." Terri's whole demeanor changed once her husband and daughter were out of the room. "I don't care who you are. How do you know so much about my daughter?"

Dresden shrugged. "People have been keeping an eye on her. When I rescued her from Ogun and the Hand, I noted her magical potential, I was legally required to share that info with what's known as the Congress of Magic. They keep an eye on magical kids in what they call the no-maj community."

"For the children's own protection, of course," Ororo added quickly. "There are a lot of bad people out there who would love to manipulate young, untrained wizards and witches. The Ministry of Magic in Britain could learn from their example."

"So you've been watching my family without our permission or knowledge. This doesn't engender a great deal of faith in your own intentions."

"Actually," Dresden corrected her. "We haven't been watching anyone. Blame the Congress of Magic for that. They probably deserve it.

"Whether you like it or not, Mrs. Granger, your daughter's got a lotta potential. You've probably already noticed stuff happens around her; mostly little stuff; stuff you can't explain. Maybe she's been able to get in or outta places she shouldn't. Kids have been known to teleport when trying to get outta trouble or turn foods they don't like into something they want. That's called incidental magic and it's common with magical kids before they get training.

"It's only gonna get worse until she's trained. Then there are those balls floating around her head. I don't know what they are, but they're magical; off the scale on some scans, but non-existent on others. At Hogwarts, we can help her figure them out."

"She found them earlier this summer while snorkeling in the Bahamas. They seem bound to her. We're at a loss as how to contain them."

Ororo nodded. "I can see how that could pose a problem if she were to return to classes in the mundane world. I assure you that the students and teachers at Hogwarts have dealt with far stranger things."

"One more thing," Dresden added. "In Scotland, she'll be out of reach of MACUSA. Not even the Ministry messes too much with Hogwarts. They're afraid of the guy in charge; most powerful wizard of his generation and all that."

"Why are you so interested in my daughter? Surely you don't put out this much effort for every student."

"Would you believe there's a prophecy?" Dresden smirked.

Terri was less than amused.

"A real one," Ororo added, "from someone with a proven record of accuracy."

"Kitty was born eleven years ago come the thirty first." Dresden told her. "The prophecy says that six children born on that day will come together and be trained to take on a great evil. One of the six is 'a girl from the outside once possessed by a spirit of ancient evil.' She's the only child we've found that fits that description and a lot of folks have spent the past decade looking."

"So," Terri frowned even more. "You want to recruit my only daughter, an eleven year old, for some kind of war."

"No, Mrs. Granger," Ororo corrected her. "War is coming for your daughter regardless what we do. We want to prepare her to fight it, survive it and win it."

Dresden took a small parchment envelope out of the pocket of his duster; not the larger acceptance letter, but a more personal one for the mother.

"The woman who gave the prophecy said you'd have trouble swallowing all this. She sent this and told me not to look at it. It's for your eyes only."

She took the envelope and read the small piece of parchment inside and turned white. No one could have known what was written there. Not even Carmen knew. She'd never spoken of it to anyone; not even voiced it aloud to herself in private.

She recovered quickly, no longer so much a skeptic, but still having a lot of questions. "What do you teach at this school? What kind of traditional education do you offer?"

"We don't have a lot of what you'd call traditional courses." Dresden admitted. "But that doesn't mean we ignore them. We just incorporate them into the subjects we do teach."

"All classes require regular essays and oral presentations are not unheard of," Ororo added. "Students therefore continue to learn to express themselves in writing and orally."

Dresden nodded. "Several classes require varying levels of math; some of it pretty advanced. There's an elective class called Arithmancy that's so advanced it makes differential calculus seem simple.

"History classes focus on the magical community, but the overlap with mundane history is extensive. She'll learn how the outside world affects wizards and how the community affects outside events.

"We have our own sciences. Potions, Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures are all requirements. Potions is basically chemistry with a focus on organic chem. Herbology is botany. Care for Magical Creatures is zoology.

"I teach a required class called Muggle Studies. It helps kids in the wizarding community understand the outside world better, but also teaches kids raised outside the community how our world works. I cover a lot of things in class from current events to computers to cooking and just about everything in between."

"Hogwarts is not a traditional school," Ororo promised, "but her traditional education will not be forsaken."

"When would she have to leave?"

"We'd take her shopping for school supplies today," Dresden told her. "She'd need to be in London to catch the train to Hogwarts by the first Sunday in September. They'll make arrangements to get her home over Christmas and even during Spring Break, as well as getting her back at the end of the school year."

"What does it cost? I assume you don't offer this education for free."

"Her tuition will be covered by a scholarship set up by several wizarding families who know about the prophecies. If need be, funds can be allotted to cover her supplies as well, or we can convert your dollars and cash into our coinage: galleons, sickles and knuts.

"They try to keep costs pretty reasonable as not all the families in the wizarding world are exactly wealthy. Some of the older families are; others not so much; pretty much like it is in your world."

The magical market square in the Chicago area was known as the Underground. It was accessed via a hidden freight elevator in the lowest basement of the Sears Tower. That afternoon, Kitty was given an increased dosage of Adderall and taken down accompanied by her parents and the two professors.

The Underground was a large cavern containing what seemed an enchanted version of a rustic marketplace. It had cobblestone paths and was lit by scores of floating lanterns. Kitty almost twisted her neck trying to look at everything at once and any doubts her parents may have had left regarding the existence of magic vanished at first sight of the place.

Their first stop was the local Gringotts branch where the Grangers converted their money and Kitty annoyed the goblin assisting them with a thousand and one questions. Ororo was about to intercede, but Dresden stopped her. He figured the blasted goblins could stand for a little annoying.

The robe fitting was a struggle to get Kitty to stand still long enough to get her measurements. They put her orbs into an old map tube that she wore over her shoulder. This was a measure of necessity to keep her from flying or reaching out a light tentacle to grab or touch stuff or do something else inappropriate.

By the time they moved on to the book store, however, she'd adjusted to her new environment a little better and was a lot easier to control. She still had a dozen or more questions for everyone and about everything, but at least she wasn't bouncing off the walls. She seemed to really be enjoying herself, though, so they all tried to be as obliging as possible.

After getting Kitty her first wand; Vine Wood with a Dragon's Heartstring. Kitty didn't want to think what they had to do to get the heartstring. She knew, but she didn't want to think about it. She preferred to believe the poor creature died of old age after a long and happy life. Did dragons die of old age?

After getting the wand, they happened to pass a pet shop and before anyone could stop her, Kitty was through the door. Her parents looked at each other and sighed.

"We've never been able to let her have a pet," Carmen told the professors. "We were afraid what might happen."

"Hogwarts actually encourages students to have one," Ororo told them. "It teaches responsibility. They allow a cat, an owl, a rat or a toad."

Terri raised an eyebrow. "Why those four?"

Dresden shrugged. "No one seems to know and I've asked. Just tradition, I guess. They make exceptions all the time, though."

As they entered, a small dragon like creature lifted off its perch, flew half way across the room and landed on Kitty's shoulder before curling around her neck. Surprised and delighted, she reached up and scratched its scaly head. Both Ororo and Dresden realized what just happened and sighed.

"Of all the creatures in this shop," Dresden offered with a hint of sarcasm, "she bonds with a mini-dragon."

"Quite the reverse, apparently," Ororo corrected. "It appears to have bonded with her. No matter. No cure for it now. Those creatures bond for life."

She walked over to the clerk. "You failed to contain your mini-dragon and it seems to have decided to bond with my young friend. Fortunately for you and it, we were already considering getting her a pet as an early birthday gift. What are you asking?"

"Fifty galleons." The man obviously thought he could take advantage of a situation of his own making and was about to find out just how wrong he was.

"You, sir," she told him in a voice that could chill an Eskimo, "are a thief and not even a good one. You apparently mistook me for a fool who didn't know that those creatures commonly sell for thirty galleons at the most."

"Seller's market." The man shrugged. "Since they're already bonded, you wouldn't want to break the little girl's heart by leaving here without it. Likely to cause quite a scene."

"Or," Dresden interjected, "we could step over to the government liaison's office just down the way and report your little scam; have them pull your license and shut down your store. They'll probably give her the creature for free as a reward for exposing you."

"Alright," the man relented. "I'll let you have it for forty."

Dresden was halfway to the door when Ororo made her first counter offer. "Twenty."

"You said yourself that they average thirty," the man complained. "This is a fine specimen with a sterling pedigree."

"It's worth the discount for having to deal with the likes of you," she told him brutally. "If I were you, I'd take it before my friend reaches that door."

"You're killing me."

Dresden was unsympathetic. "You'll get over it. Deal or I talk to the rep."

Grumbling all the way, the man took the deal. He really had no choice. They'd called his bluff. Others hadn't and on the whole the method had been profitable.

"I'm going to talk with the rep anyway," Dresden told him after the exchange. "Let him know about your little scam and recommend he keep an eye on you to discourage you from trying it on others."

"Why did you do that?" Terri asked the professors as they left the store and the pleading merchant. "We didn't ask you to buy her that pet."

"That's the thing about gifts," Dresden responded. "Some of the best are the ones you don't ask for. Don't worry about it. The other five kids on the list are all descendants or relatives of members of the Order of the Phoenix; a group we represent. We're getting each of them a present and Xavier, our boss, didn't want Kitty to feel left out. The mini-dragon is her gift."

"I think it will be good for her," Ororo said. "Mini-dragons are known to have a calming effect on the people they bond with. They're also extremely self-sufficient. It could well be the perfect pet for her."

It was then that the Grangers noticed that their normally sixty words a minute daughter had been surprisingly quiet since the little creature landed on her shoulder. It was the calmest they'd seen her in years.

Terri Granger had a hard time accepting anything from anyone; much less thanking them for it. It grated against her desperate need to be in complete control of her life. If she needed something from someone else, she wasn't in control and she couldn't have that.

This one time, however, she looked at her daughter quietly playing with the small dragon and then looked at her husband who looked back at her in wonder. Finally, she turned back to Dresden and Ororo and simply nodded. For her, that nod spoke volumes.

They still had a little time until they could pick up the robes, so they stopped for an early dinner at a small tavern in the market. The subject of Kitty's grades came up.

"I took a look at your academic record, Kitty," Dresden engaged the child. "I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Thank you." She beamed at receiving praise from an adult. "A lot of kids with ADHD have trouble concentrating in school. I did too. It took a lot of work not to get distracted, but I love learning new things."

Carmen smiled. "I'll bet you she has all the school books we just bought her read and memorized by the time we bring her to London. I wouldn't recommend her study methods for anyone else, but they work for her, so we're not going to complain."

"How about you two?" Terri asked, changing the subject. "Did you both graduate from this Hogwarts?"

"No," Ororo smiled. "I attended the Wakandas Academy in the African nation of Wakanda."

"I've heard of Wakanda," Kitty volunteered. "The book said it was one of the richest nations in the world and definitely one of the most powerful nations of its size."

"How about you, Mr. Dresden?" Terri persisted when Dresden didn't volunteer his own answer.

"School of hard knocks," was his taciturn response. "Graduated top of my class."

When he saw that explanation wouldn't satisfy the parents, much less the child, he sighed. "Well, my mother was a witch. She died when I was just a baby. My father was a stage magician. He died when I was about eight. When they couldn't find any other relatives, they put me in the system.

"Then this guy showed up. Said he was my uncle. By that time, I'd have done just about anything to get out of foster care. He took me in and taught me about magic.

"Ororo told you there are some people who try to get their hands on and manipulate untrained kids. He was one of those. He had this big plan to use me and another kid he found. It went bad and he wound up dead.

"That brought me to the attention of the Congress. They didn't know what to do with me. I was fifteen and too old to start at Ilvermorny, the school of magic up in Massachusetts. I'd also been trained to use what the wizarding world calls the three unforgivable curses."

"What are they?" Kitty perked up.

"Maybe when you're older, kid. Right now, trust me, you really don't want to know.

"Anyway, it was about that time my grandfather came into the picture. He worked for the Congress and didn't know I even existed until then. He took me in and promised to teach me the right way to do magic. He did his best."

"How'd you wind up teaching school up in Scotland?" Carmen asked. "When we met you ten years ago, you were the only practicing wizard and private investigator listed in the yellow pages."

"That's how he wound up at Hogwarts." Ororo smiled a little impishly, enjoying her friend's discomfort.

"The Congress doesn't like people advertising what they can do. Neither does the Ministry for that matter. At first, no one believed in what I was. As I began to get a bit of a rep, I became too much of thorn in their side.

"I was doing a lotta good, though, and had made some influential friends. They couldn't just arrest me and shove me away in a prison somewhere, so they asked me to leave the country and never come back. They made a single exception for this trip.

"That's when Xavier showed up. I'd done some work for him before. In fact, I was working for him last time we met. He offered me a permanent job. As long as I'm a good boy and keep my head down, the Ministry doesn't even complain too much."

Ororo smiled sympathetically. "And we are lucky to have him. Before he made a difference in several of the lives he touched. Now he makes a difference in the lives of every student to pass through his class. Some of them will go out and change the world in ways we can't yet imagine."

"Aw," he scoffed. "You're going to make me blush."

 **Writer's Notes: My orbs may be a little, even a lot, different than the ones in David Barrack's excellent Grrl Power webcomic. She'll have the Flight Orb (Green) , the Force Field Orb (Yellow), the Pew Pew Orb or PPO (if you have the street cred)/Shooty Orb (Red), The Light Bee or Tentacle Orb (Pink) and the Illusion Orb (Orange).**

 **The last will enable her to project an image of herself, see through illusions and use non tactile senses through her image. All the others will have only the basic functions and are unlikely to be nearly as powerful as they are in the comic. For example, the Light Bee can pick up about fifteen tons. Kitty will be lucky to get one or two tons for a while. She has yet to figure out any of the tricks she has in the comic, like auto-fire or teleportation and she doesn't know what the last two orbs can do.**

 **I've decided not to make the sixth orb create a breathable atmosphere as my orbs are magical in nature, not technological as Halo's seem to be. I already know what the last two orbs, colored purple and blue, will do and it will be revealed at some point in the story; definitely by the fourth or fifth year.**

 **She can still only use two orbs at a time, one in each hand, but anything beyond that will be determined by the needs of my story. By the way, she's just gotten the orbs, so she's yet to have a power up. Should be interesting when she finally does.**

 **I kind of like my take on the education offered at Hogwarts and how it relates to a standard education. It isn't covered in the books, but I think it works on a lot of levels. People in wizarding communities need to know how to express themselves and relate to others. They run businesses and households, and do their own versions of a lot of things that are more commonly thought of as mundane. They need the wider education as much as any mundane student, they just get it a little differently.**

 **I wanted to give her a pet and was thinking of giving her Hedwig since I gave Logan a "cat". Then I realized this is Kitty. She has to have Lockheed. Since Mini-Dragons aren't on the approved pet list, I decided to steal an idea from one of my other fanfics "Harry Potter and the Magical Mutants", and have it bond with her before anyone can stop it; creating an exception to the rule.**

 **The bit about Lockheed actually calming her came about organically. It won't turn her into Hermione, or even Kitty. She's still going to lean a little more on the Sidney personality, but it will help her fit into a scholastic situation a bit better. It will also make her a little easier to write.**


	4. Nathan Neville Stark

**Writer's Notes: Nathan Neville Stark is a cross between Cable, Iron Man and Neville Longbottom (from Deadly Hallows, not Sorcerer's Stone). He's a super genius technomancer from an extremely wealthy and influential family who can manifest a suit of highly morphable technomagical armor at will.**

 **He was infected by a magical virus as an infant. Before it was stopped, it destroyed his left arm and shoulder, as well as his right eye. Both were replaced with technomagical prostheses. It also damaged his heart and he has to wear a device to keep it functioning. He's a very low grade telekinetic and telepath, but a high grade cyberpath and cyberkinetic.**

 **The professors in this chapter are Minerva Harkness, Transfigurations, cross between Minerva McGonagall and Agatha Harkness, and Madison Forge, Ancient Runes and Technomancy, a female cross between Box and Forge. Also introduced in this chapter will be Edwin Jarvis who will be hired to manage housekeeping and kitchens at Hogwarts. Note: He won't be the Caretaker, that's another roll. He'll be overseeing the house elves.**

 **Chapter Four: Nathan Neville Stark**

Stark Castle sat on a hill overlooking a wooded area in southern England. There was currently no Lord Stark and the heir was only eleven. Nathan Stark was a tallish, well-proportioned boy with platinum blonde hair and expressive blue eyes. He showed all the signs of being a heartbreaker when he got a little older; much like his father had been before Deatheaters killed him.

Nathan was six when his father died and his mother's mind was destroyed. Since then, he'd been raised by Edwin Jarvis, the family's retainer and valued friend. Nathan considered him almost as much a father as his birth sire.

When Nathan was born, agents of the Dark Lord infected him with a magical virus that slowly ate away at his flesh. By the time the healers were able to counter it, Nathan had lost his left arm and shoulder and his right eye. The virus also badly damaged his heart. The arm and eye were replaced by technomagical prosthetics of his father's invention. Since then, Nathan himself has improved on the original design many times. The heart wasn't nearly as easily replaced.

It was a sunny day in July when the two women arrived at the castle gate. Nathan was in the courtyard testing the new suit of armor he designed. To call the boy a mere genius would be an insult. His intelligence was pretty much off the charts. He landed and exited the armor as the pair entered, leaving only the metal vest that kept his damaged heart pumping.

Madison Forge, the younger of the two women, looked at her godson with some pride. The boy's father was her second cousin and his mother had been her best friend in school. Now it was time for him to take his place at Hogwarts.

"I'm impressed, Nathan," she told him as he greeted her with a hug. "The armor is incredible."

He shrugged critically. "I'm not satisfied. I still can't keep the lateral stabilizers synched. Doesn't give me enough control in flight."

He changed subjects with the speed of a boy on the cusp of puberty. "Are you here with my letter?"

"We are," the older woman said.

While Madison taught Ancient Runes and Technomancy, and was the youngest teacher currently on staff, Minerva Harkness taught Transfigurations and was rumored to be older even than the headmaster himself. Of course, one simply didn't discuss age with a witch of her caliber. She was as old or young as she cared to be.

He turned and ran up the stairs to the main entrance of the structure. "Jarvis, they're here!"

"I can see that, young man," the middle aged family retainer said in a long suffering, but extremely affectionate tone. "Now, do stop yelling and invite them in. We have much to discuss."

Moment later they sat in the surprisingly cozy main hall and Madison started the conversation. "We brought your letter, but came personally to make sure our Stane cousins don't muscle in and try to force you out of the picture so they can take over your father's company."

"They've tried multiple times and failed," Jarvis noted. "Lord Stark's will was crystal clear. The members of the executive board he created are to run the company until young master Nathan is old enough to claim his legacy."

"I don't mean to scare you, Nathan," she persisted, "but if you're dead, everything goes to them."

"Do you really think they would go that far?" Jarvis was worried.

"We don't know," Minerva told them, "But where Obadiah Stane is concerned, Professor Xavier prefers to leave nothing to chance. We were never able to prove his alliance with the Dark Lord ten years ago, but his pureblood sympathies are well known as are his brutal business practices."

"Obie's never run a company himself," Madison added. "He wouldn't dirty his hands with such things, but he'd love to have you out of his way, Nathan, so he could replace the executive board with one loyal to him. Once you're at Hogwarts he can't touch you. Until then, we need to be aware."

She changed the subject. "How are your prostheses working, by the way? Any new improvements?"

Madison, herself, had a prosthetic right leg and hand.

"I tweaked the interface between the arm and the armor and got a sizable increase in efficiency. It could lead to an overall increase in efficiency for all prosthetics, but I still have more work to do on it. Unfortunately, now that I'm going to start school, I'll have less time to tinker. Unless I have a breakthrough in the next month, we're probably looking at a release by the end of the year."

He paused. "I will need access to a lab and the ability to bring in specialized equipment."

Professor Harkness nodded. "We'll need to make arrangements with Professor Banner. Usually access to the labs are restricted to fifth through seventh year students working on their senior projects, but I'm sure an exception can be made. I don't need to add the caveat 'as long as your keep your regular grades up'."

"That won't be a problem," Nathan assured them with supreme confidence. I intend to be at the top of my class; top of any class, for that matter."

She handed him the letter. "We'll take you shopping today to get you set up for the year."

Having apported in, Obadiah Stane strode into the room. "I don't think so."

He glared at everyone in the room, light glistening of his shaved head. "As the boys closest living adult relative, no one is taking him anywhere without my permission."

He turned to the professors. "Trying to slip in behind my back, Madison? You should know better. Nothing happens in this family without me knowing about it.

"I've decided young Nathan would be better served in the more regimented environment of Durmstrang than at that permissive fool's paradise you call a school. As a graduate and trustee of Durmstrang, I've secured a letter of invitation for him. It will be arriving by owl in the morning."

Nathan immediately stood up to the powerfully built man. "I'm not going to Durmstrang. My parents went to Hogwarts and so will I."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Actually, sir," Jarvis stepped from where he stood. "You don't. Lord Stark was very clear when he named me young Nathan's guardian. He wanted you personally nowhere near his son. It's actually in his will that you not be allowed to influence him."

Stane played his hole card. "The will was executed five years ago and as such is open for review by the Department of Families, Inheritance and Genealogy upon request. I have made such a request. The Minister has agreed to hear the matter today as soon as we can reach his offices."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "That provision to wizarding law hasn't been exercised in almost a century."

"1920 to be exact," Stane confirmed he knew the precedent. "In that case the wording of the original will was upheld, but I believe the decision will be different in this case. Having a squib retainer as guardian to a pureblood child when a proper relation was available and willing to take responsibility is inappropriate in the extreme. I'll not let my cousin's unreasoning dislike for me condemn the heir to this family's legacy to a life of mediocrity."

If Jarvis was riled by the accusation, he didn't show it. Nathan did, however. He sprang forward and manifested his armor, his flight systems raising him until he was face to face with stand.

"Use that term again when talking about Jarvis, Stane, and I'll make you regret it."

"It's quite alright, Nathan." Jarvis was there, reaching up and placing a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. "His opinion of me means less than nothing. He's just trying to get a rise out of us; something to use against us in the coming hearing."

"And the boy just gave it to me." Stane gloated.

"We'll see," Minerva said calmly. "Professor Forge and I will be attending the hearing representing another faction in the family and the school. If need be, I'll call Professor Xavier to join us. We'll not let you get away with this without a fight."

"I will see you there, then," Stane growled, then apported away.

"We'll take the floo network," Madison decided walking over to the fireplace and starting a fire with her wand before reaching for the jar of floo powder on the mantel.

"I'll go first, followed by Jarvis, then Nathan and, finally, Professor Harkness. We'll get this taken care of, then visit Diagon Alley; finish the day off with dinner."

She looked Nathan over. "First, let's get you properly dressed. Put the armor away."

He did so, this time compressing and forming it into a clockwork owl that immediately perched on his shoulder.

"Meet Hedwig." He smiled proudly. "I knew I'd be allowed a pet at Hogwarts, so I built her."

Madison fought the urge to laugh and just shook her head as she transformed his clothes into something more befitting a hearing.

A few moments later, they arrived at the offices of the Ministry of Magic and headed straight for the F. I. G. office and into the office of Susan Storm who headed the department. Stane was already there and trying to get the hearing started without them.

"Jumping the broom just a bit, cousin?" Madison mocked him.

"Not at all." His voice flowed like honey; honey poisoned with strychnine. "I merely wanted to make sure we didn't waste the minister's valuable time with your dawdling."

"My time is mine to waste, Mr. Stane." Susan's voice was cold and professional, if a bit perturbed. "I don't like being used as a pawn in family dramas. Don't try that again."

He was about to deny the charge, but thought better of it. The others had responded faster than expected. No matter. He had other cards yet to play.

"If you'll permit me, madam minister," Jarvis presented the original will. "Lord Stark made his feelings regarding Mr. Stane quite clear in his will. Even in the unlikely event that I'm adjudicated a less than appropriate guardian, he's the last person who should be put in that position. Lord Stark went so far as to express to me in confidence his concern for the boy's safety should his cousin be put into a position of authority over him."

"My cousin's prejudice against me aside," Stane insisted, "as Nathan's closest living adult relative my claim cannot be ignored. I have nothing but his best interests in mind and I don't believe they are best represented by this squib."

"I don't like that term Stane," Susan interrupted. "Not under any circumstances and certainly not when used as an invective. Don't do it again.

She considered the documents. "The will is pretty clear. It precludes anyone from the Stane branch of the family from being put in authority of Nathan. That instruction couldn't have been expressed any more clearly if Lord Stark were here to state it himself."

Stane's attitude and use of terms was deliberate. His read of Ms. Storm was that the more she personally disliked a person, the more determined she was to deal fairly with them. On rare occasions it had even given someone a slight advantage.

"At the same time," she concluded, "as closest living adult relative, your claims cannot be dismissed out of hand."

Madison spoke up. "If you please, minister, I might have a solution. I don't doubt for a moment that Mr. Jarvis has done a superior job of raising Nathan the past five years. I fact, I remain convinced that he was and is the best man for the job. If you decide Nathan's care should be in the hands of a blood relative, though, I'd be willing to take the job.

"My father, Mr. Stane and Lord Stark were all cousins. My ties to the Stark family are at least as strong as his. In addition, Lord and Lady Stark, who was my best friend since the day we were both sorted to Ravenclaw, did me the great honor of asking me to be the boy's godmother."

"An interesting compromise," Susan mused. "Would you accept that solution, Mr. Jarvis?"

"I would, minister. Professor Forge has been a constant influence in Nathan's life; one he respects and loves; one who unquestioningly loves him. She's been as close to a mother as he's had since the attack that took his parents."

"What about you, Nathan?" Susan asked. "Would your godmother be acceptable as your guardian?"

"Jarvis is my guardian, ma'am, but I guess anyone but that man would be okay."

He turned to Madison. "I know you'd be great, it's just . . . ."

She hugged him. "I know. I understand. As a matter of fact, I agree with you."

"I'm still his closest living relative," Stane insisted, still hoping to get some kind of concession even if he didn't get what he wanted. "Thanks to the influence of these two when I told him simply that I'd arranged for him to attend Durmstrang, he threatened my life."

"Correction," Minerva spoke up for the first time. "Nathan did overreact, but only when Obadiah insultingly called Edwin a squib. It was Edwin who immediately brought the boy under control; not that he would have done anything untoward, but Nathan's obedience was as instant as Edwin's intervention. I believe that says as much about their relationship as should ever need to be said."

Susan nodded. "It's the policy of the Ministry to whenever possible have a relative serve as guardian for an orphaned child. It's my inclination to award legal custody to Professor Forge with physical custody remaining with Mr. Jarvis."

"What about his schooling?" Stane took his last shot. "I don't think it's advisable for the boy to attend the same school where his legal guardian is likely to become one of his teachers. I'm also concerned with the permissive atmosphere at Hogwarts.

"Given the lad's explosive temper, I suggest that a stricter environment might be a better option for him. To this end, I've graciously secured his acceptance at Durmstrang."

Nathan spoke up. "My parents went to Hogwarts. I belong at Hogwarts. Professor Forge will likely become my teacher, but not until third year."

"The question," Professor Harkness put in, "is do you trust the staff at Hogwarts to be professional. You yourself graduated from there, Susan. Did I ever show you any preferential treatment?"

Susan smiled. "No, Aunt Minerva, you didn't. In fact, if anything you pushed me harder than any of the others."

Minerva nodded. "I knew what my goddaughter was capable of. Do you honestly believe Hogwarts is permissive or that Professor Forge is any less capable of being objective than I am?"

"I assume Nathan has received his letter?"

Nathan held up the envelope proudly.

"I see no letter from Durmstrang."

"It will arrive via owl in the morning," Stane promised, realizing he had lost and kicking himself for not realizing Susan Storm was Minerva Harkness' goddaughter.

"It will apparently be too late. Good luck at Hogwarts, Nathan. We all expect great things from you."

Stane left the hearing without a word. He hadn't really expected to win the matter. Odds of even partial success were at best fifty-fifty and depended on one of the others being forced into making a mistake. Still, it was worth the effort. He had time. A lot of things could happen in seven years. He lost this hand, but there was a whole game ahead of him. He would still come out in control of the Stark estate.

After their victory at the Ministry, the quartet felt like celebrating. Their first stop in Diagon Alley was at Fortescue's for sundaes.

"I'll join you there in a few minutes," Jarvis told them as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. "I'll stop at Gringotts first to withdraw some funds from the Stark account."

Shopping went quickly, with arrangements made for all purchases to be delivered to Stark Castle. After purchasing his wand; cherry with a unicorn hair, however, the professors had one last stop for them to make.

The question of what birthday gift to give one of the richest kids in wizarding Britain wasn't an easy one. There was very little that he couldn't buy or build for himself. Their answer to that question was waiting for them at a small watchmaker's shop just off the main road.

When the pocket watch was presented to him, Nathan looked at it in wonder. "I thought it was destroyed when father was killed."

"It was badly damaged and lost for some time," Madison told him, "but not quite destroyed. It belonged to your father and to his before him. He intended to give it to you when you were old enough. We had it rebuilt and added something."

When Nathan opened the watch, a three dimensional image of his parents rose from the inside cover. After a moment, it changed to another image. There seemed to be a great many of them enchanted into the piece; all of Nathan's parents and many including them with him.

Of all the possible gifts, they had given him the gift of memory; memories of his parents; probably the greatest gift he could have received. He would cherish it always.

The four had dinner in a small, quiet restaurant in London; one that catered to both magical and mundane clientele. They were even given a private dining room as befit someone of Nathan's stature in the community.

"The family has been extremely generous to me and I've set aside a bit of a nest age," Jarvis told them. "I thought I might get a small place; maybe in Hogsmeade where I can be close in case Nathan needs me."

Nathan was hearing nothing of it. "Stark Castle is your home, Jarvis. Will be until the day, in the far future, when you die and are buried in the Stark family plot."

It was a high honor and a sure sign of how much the boy esteemed his mentor. It wasn't even a spontaneous statement. Nathan's attitude said he'd been thinking it through for at least some period of time.

"We actually might have an alternative for you, Mr. Jarvis," Minerva interjected. "Arabella Figg, who was in charge of our kitchen and housekeeping house elves, retired at the end of last term. She's moved to a small country home where she intends to raise kneazles. That leaves us with an opening; one Professor Xavier suggested I offer to you when and if the opportunity presented itself."

"It's perfect!" Nathan was exultant.

Jarvis cleared his throat disapprovingly at the animated display, but couldn't hide his smile. "It would offer me a chance to continue to serve and still be close to Nathan. Yes, I believe I'm up for a new challenge. I accept.

"The Stark house elves can maintain the castle perfectly well in our absence and have it ready whenever young Nathan requires use of it. I believe, however, that I'd best leave instructions than no one be permitted entrance without the expressed verbal permission of Nathan or myself. No telling what Obadiah Stane will try to do once we no longer live there. I wouldn't put it past him to attempt to take up residence."

Madison nodded. "Excellent thinking, Jarvis. Nipping that in the bud before the fact would be a good thing."

"Very well," Professor Harkness said finally. "I believe we have everything we came for. We do have one last stop, however. Professor Xavier asked us to meet him and some other people at the Leaky Cauldron."

 **Writer's Notes: Nathan is so brilliant he has trouble interacting with children of his own age group. He doesn't talk like them. Barring the occasional slip when he's excited or angry, he talks like an adult. He probably suffers from Asperger's Syndrome, making it difficult for him to interact with others. Of the rest of the group, only Kitty is anywhere near his level. She'll become his best friend and translate his ideas to the others, but I have a different romantic pairing for her.**

 **The Deatheaters didn't simply disappear after Voldemort's destruction. Some were captured. Some returned to their lives as upstanding citizens. Many just went underground and would pop up from time to time to remind the world that they were still there. It was during one of these incidents that Nathan lost his parents.**

 **I reference several other characters in this chapter. Obadiah Stane is an old Iron Man villain. In this piece he's related to the Stark family, rather than a business rival. Whether he's a Deatheater of just a sympathizer remains to be decided. Otherwise, he's pretty much the same as in the comics; not the movie. Either way, he's a dangerous man to have as an enemy or to have want something that you have.**

 **Professor Banner is Professor Reed Banner. He's a cross between Mr. Fantastic and the Hulk, but with magic instead of powers. In my Hogwarts, each student has a project they have to start work on in their fifth year and complete in their seventh year. It's called their senior project and Professor Banner is Senior Projects Administrator. More details will be forthcoming in later chapters. I got the idea from "Harry Potter and the Invincible Technomage" by Clell65619.**

 **Susan Storm is a minister in the Ministry and is married to Banner, but kept her maiden name in rebellion to tradition; a rebellion her husband fully supports. She's a fair administrator mainly concerned with the status of children in the community. She'll have a fairly major role in future chapters because of this.**

 **Finally, Arabella Figg is mentioned, but plays a very different role than in the canon. Her retirement opens the door for Jarvis to take over her position; a position I actually created for him. By the way, raising kneazles is what she did in the books as well.**

 **I like the idea of tying Hedwig to Nathan's armor. Having a clockwork pet fits his personality. It can serve the same purpose as an owl, but it's cloaked, GPS guided and jet propelled.**

 **By the way, I have plans for the watch in future chapters, as I do for each of the birthday gifts the kids are given by the school. How big a role it or any of them play remains to be seen, but they all have roles.**


	5. Meggan Polgara Leander

**Writer's Notes: Meggan Polgara Leander is a cross between Meggan of Excalibur, Polgara of David Eddings' fantasy series the Belgariad, and Maxima from Grrl Power. She's a shapeshifter; extremely strong, fast and tough. She can fire a powerful energy blast and fly, and she has a pool of energy she can shift between these abilities supercharging one, some or all of them to varying degrees.**

 **She has golden skin, purple eyes and pointed ears. Her hair is raven black with a white scalp lock, which in her family is a mark of particularly powerful magical potential. She barely knew her parents because they banished their changeling daughter to a country estate shortly after she was born. This probably saved her life because her parents and twin sister were later killed by Deatheaters looking for her.**

 **Also in this chapter are Cassandra Irene Webb, the school's blind Divination teacher, who is a mix of Madame Web and Destiny; and Emma Xuriel Sinistra, Astrology professor, who is a cross between Emma Frost, Dabbler of Grrl Power and Potter's Professor Sinistra. Professor Webb is actually competent and Professor Sinistra is a telepathic fae.**

 **Chapter Five: Meggan Polgara Leander**

The house stood on a pile of rocks with delusions of being an island off the southwestern coast of Wales. It was called Shield Island. There was barely enough semi level ground for the house, a small lawn and garden and a ring of trees to hide the old recluse living there raising his niece from the outside world.

Alastor Fury, called Mad Eye behind his back for the magical orb he wore in place of his ruined left eye, had been at the top of the heap as commander for all auror forces in Great Britain. He didn't play the political game however and insisted on pursuing Deatheaters even if they were "upstanding members of society". This policy nabbed and even convicted a lot of bad people, but it won Fury few if any friends. It didn't matter if he was right or wrong, some said, it was how he went about it.

When his sister and her worthless husband abandoned one of their twin daughters for being a changeling and exiled her to a small house in the middle of nowhere and the care of retainers, he entered in and took custody of the infant.

When his sister her husband and their other daughter were all killed by Deatheaters trying to avert the prophecy of their master's doom, Fury resigned and retired to Shield Island to raise his surviving niece in secrecy.

The writing had already been on the wall, of course. Word was he was about to be replaced with someone "with an understanding for the intricacies of the political situation". He'd had enough. If they wouldn't let him fight Voldemort and his lackeys, there was no way he was going to let them tie him to a desk.

Ten years had passed since that day and he didn't regret a minute of it. His niece was his world and he wouldn't have changed a thing. Unfortunately, it was the nature of all things to change and fighting that was foolish. You either embraced the change or were run over by it.

The child, Meggan Leander, loved living on Shield Island and loved her austere, uncle who showed his softer side only to her. She never even thought of living anywhere else. Then the two women arrived and her life changed forever. Whether for the better or the worse remained to be seen.

She was flying the obstacle course over the dangerous reefs off the western and northern coasts of the island. The course had thirty hoops sticking up on poles above the rocks and twenty bludgers. She had to avoid the bludgers and fly through the hoops. As she flew through each, another would light up at random to be her next target. If she got hit with a bludger or flew through an unlit hoop, seconds were added to her time.

The course was made all the harder because the hoops and bludgers were covered with invisibility spells; in fact, the whole course was. She could see through the glamour if she focused, but if she ever lost concentration, she was vulnerable. It was quite a challenge for an almost eleven year old, but it was her favorite exercise. Strength and marksmanship training were fine, but she could really cut loose on the obstacle course.

She was just finishing up her run at the extreme western end of the course when she saw a small boat from the mainland pull up to the small dock on the southeastern corner of the island. Since Shield Island was blocked to apportation and not connected to the floo network, the only way to approach it was by boat.

Uncle Alastor hadn't told her they were expecting guests or deliveries, so she wondered who it could be. She flew onto the island and landed within the tree line, then assumed her human seeming and ran at normal speeds out to the dock to join him and greet their rare visitors.

"Thought you were on the obstacle course," he growled.

"Finished it," she responded proudly.

He couldn't hide the pride in his own voice. "Need to make that thing harder."

He paused. "If this is who I think it is, that could be moot, though."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him, although her last growth spurt left her barely fifteen centimeters shorter than he was and he was almost two meters tall.

"We'll see," was all he said.

When the boat pulled up, two woman climbed out. The first was older and blind. She walked with a cane. The second, who was helping her, was exotically beautiful in a way that only the fae are. Even through the glamour she had up, Meggan could tell what she was.

In her fae seeming, the woman had two sets of horns, large pointed ears that stuck out from the sides of her head, fangs and a forked tongue, four arms and hooves instead of feet. She also had purple skin, midnight blue hair and green eyes.

"You're a fae." She blurted out.

"Perceptive child." Professor Emma Sinistra smiled. "Yes, I am. So are you, in part."

"I am?" Meggan looked at her in wonder.

"Many of the wizarding families in Britain have fair folk in their lineage. Your family was no different. On rare occasions, that heritage will randomly manifest in a child. Most are not so dazzling as you are, little sister, but then we all knew you were special."

"Professor Webb," Fury greeted the older woman, then turned to the younger. "Emma. Been a while."

"Too long, Alastor." Her smile was ever so slightly suggestive and spoke of prior experiences shared.

He turned to his niece. "Meggan, this is Professor Webb and Professor Sinistra. They're from Hogwarts School for Exceptional Students. They're her to talk to you."

"To me?" No one ever came to Shield Island to talk to her.

"Yes." Webb told her. "We bring your acceptance letter to attend Hogwarts this year, along with your necessary school supply list."

Meggan looked at her uncle in shock.

"Time has come, young lady," he told her, "for you to spread your wings and discover the world beyond this little island. I've kept you sheltered here out of necessity, but that ends today.

"I've told you a war is coming and I've done my best to prepare you to fight in it. Hogwarts will take the training I've given you to the next level. You'll also be around kids your own age for a change."

"I don't want to be around kids my own age," she insisted, close to tears, but refusing to cry. "I want to stay with you."

"What we want is not always what we need," he told her. "You need to go to school to learn the magic that is your heritage. I need to get back into the fight and make sure there's still a world out here when you graduate."

He smiled at her and leaned forward just a bit. "I'm never going to be very far away from you, little one. I'm always going to be the angel on your shoulder watching over you and protecting you from those who would harm you.

"Once you start attending Hogwarts, I'll be able to do that far better."

"You have a great destiny ahead of you, child," Cassandra Webb promised. "At Hogwarts we can prepare you for it. You will perform mighty deeds, Meggan, and you'll never be alone."

A thousand emotions roiled beneath Meggan's stony mask as she suddenly transformed into a snowy owl and took to the sky. "I need to think."

"Let her go," Alastor told the women. "She has a lot to process. I know where she's going. Let's go into the house. If she doesn't show up in a half an hour, I'll go get her."

On the eastern edge of the island was a small piece of sand surrounded by massive magically hardened and self-repairing rocks. She was still there blasting rocks to dust with explosive bursts of combined heat and kinetic force when her uncle found her.

"You're not treating your guests very well."

"Not my guests."

"They're here to talk to you. The least you can do is hear them out."

He shook his head and leaned against a recently regrown rock. "I did you no favors keeping you on this little island all these years, Meggan. Given the reality of the situation, I really had no choice. Of course, you won't be the only child at Hogwarts with little to no experience at being around other children, but that makes it no less difficult."

She wanted to ask why. Why did things have to change? Why couldn't they remain the same? Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't they remain here together? Why now? Why this school? There were so many whys.

"I have to go, don't I." she said finally, hanging her head instead of looking him in the eye. "It doesn't matter what I want. I have to do this."

"Wish I could protect you from this, kid," he said, gently raising her chin, "but you have a destiny to fulfill. You need to prepare for it and that means you need to go to Hogwarts."

She looked at him. "Destiny?"

He decided he owed it to her to give her the full story. He knew for a fact that she was strong enough for it. Eleven years old or not, Meggan Leander was one of the strongest people he'd even known.

"I told you the story of Voldemort's destruction when he tried to kill Logan Potter. You also know I don't think he's through and why. There's a prophecy. Actually, Professor Webb made it and she's rarely wrong. The trick with her is figuring out what she said in time to stop it.

"There are six kids in the prophecy and they're supposed to stop Voldemort once and for all. If they fail, all hell breaks loose and the wizarding community could wind up at war with the rest of the world. Young Logan is one of the six; 'the boy who lived'; survived a direct attack from the Dark Lord. You're one of the others: 'the abandoned daughter of the fae'. All six of you were born on the same day.

"Voldemort and his people know about the prophecy too and they're doing all in their power to keep it from happening. That's why Logan's parents were killed. That's why your parents and sister were. That more than anything else convinces me Voldemort's not dead. His body was destroyed, but there are ways to survive that. He was badly weakened, sure, but he's had a decade to rebuild his strength."

She looked at him. "We're only eleven; almost. What can we do against people like Voldemort and his Deatheaters?"

"He won't be making his move anytime soon," he promised her. "Professor Webb believes five to ten more years at the minimum. There's time to prepare you all; to train you. That's why you need to go to Hogwarts."

She nodded as resolutely as an eleven year old could and took his hand as they walked back to the house that was the only home she could remember; the house she was soon going to have to leave.

Over lunch, the two professors told Meggan about Hogwarts. She had to admit, it sounded pretty cool; living in a magical castle with lots of kids around her own age. The second she heard about the houses, she knew which one she wanted to be in.

"Gryffindor. That's my house." She was pretty adamant.

Cassandra sighed. "Why is it no one is ever so enthusiastic about Hufflepuff? I'm their head of house and they're a perfectly wonderful house. Your mother was a 'Puff, by the way, Meggan. Your father, on the other hand, was a Slytherin. Houses tend to run in families, but both the Leander and Fury clans have produced outstanding members of all four houses."

"I was Gryffindor," Fury said, but his voice suddenly turned a little bitter. "My son was sorted to Slytherin."

"I didn't know you had a son, Uncle Alastor."

"I don't talk about him much, little one. He's been in Azkaban for almost ten years. He was a Deatheater; not even a very good one. He graduated less than five months before Voldemort was destroyed. Only did one mission for them and I had to arrest him for it. Didn't have a choice. People got killed; some by him."

He sighed. "That's not a story for a day like today, though. This is a happy day. You're first visit to Diagon Alley. We're taking you shopping for school supplies."

She decided that did sound interesting and let the matter of her cousin drop. If Uncle Alastor didn't want to talk about him, she wouldn't push.

Diagon Alley was an awakening for Meggan. Never before had she been around so many people and sights and sensory input. It was almost overwhelming for a little girl who only rarely left the island and then only for brief visits to the small Welsh fishing village that was the nearest community to them. Feeling very shy and self-conscious, she clung close to her uncle.

Emma was worried about the child. If she couldn't handle the crowd here, how would she handle being at Hogwarts? They didn't have quite as many people, but they did get pretty crowded; particularly during intermural quidditch matches.

Then Meggan suddenly relaxed as she caught glimpse of the boy, Logan Potter. Another boy walked past them with a mechanical arm. Another coltish boy with features that said he was no older than she was, stood slightly taller than she did. There were dozens of kids in the crowd; many of them as shell-shocked as she was. Realizing this made the crowd seem a whole lot less intimidating to her.

By the time they finished their stop at Gringotts and made their way to Madame Malkin's for her fitting, she was a lot more relaxed. That was where she ran into an annoying white haired boy who made fun of her height.

"What are you; an amazon or something?" He asked scoffingly. "A proper young lady shouldn't be that tall."

"Like you've met very many 'proper young ladies'," she returned the insult. "Not that you'd know what to do with one."

"How dare you!" He was incensed that this freak dared insult him back. "I'll have you know I've danced with some of the most eligible young ladies of my age in the wizarding community."

"Your cousins and sisters don't count." She smiled victoriously. "They pretty much have to put up with your terrible manners."

Lacking a verbal response to her jibe, he resorted to the last resort of scoundrels, he raised his hand to slap the impudent attitude out of her and teach her her place. The next thing he knew, he was pinned against a wall several inches off the ground, held by one hand.

"Don't ever mistake me for one of the fawning brats you've known all your life. Ever raise your hand to me again and I'll remove it at the shoulder."

"F-f-freak!"

She released him, dropping him to his ground where he fell to his knees, then she added to the insult by turning her back on him. This boy wasn't worth her time or energy.

From Madame Malkin's their next stop was Ollivander's. They bypassed several other shops, including Flourish and Blotts, and Wiseacre's Wizarding Supplies. Meggan didn't notice at first, but after they got her wand; yew with a griffin feather, and headed back the way they came to get her alchemical supplies she realized something was up. She didn't say anything. She figured her uncle knew what he was doing.

An hour later, they were finally exiting Flourish and Blotts with her books when a medium height, wiry muscled man walked right up to her uncle. He had the face of a weasel and not the four legged kind.

"Fury," the man said with a hint of disdain.

"Carlisle." Alastor's tone was dismissive, as if this man wasn't worthy of his concern. "Took you long enough."

"My agents identified you before you even exited the Leaky Cauldron, but I was busy with more immediate concerns. Couldn't be bothered with the activities of an over-the-hill relic. Then I heard about the young lady."

He nodded his head to Meggan. "Good afternoon. And what might your name be?"

Fury stepped between them. "You bloody well know her name or you wouldn't be here."

Carlisle seemed to enjoy the idea of putting it to her uncle. "I need to take her to the Ministry to interview her and register her pursuant to the Demihuman Registration Act."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Fury rose calmly to the challenge.

"What's he saying, Uncle Alastor." Meggan was a little afraid, but she decided she really didn't like this Carlisle person.

"According to the law," Carlisle began.

"Law's irrelevant," Fury insisted. "She's not a fae. She's fae blooded. Ancient history. If you're going to fault her for it, you'll need to bring half the wizarding families in the community in to register."

"So you say," Carlisle countered. "There's some question as to who her father really was. The Leander family; the survivors, at least; claim she's not of their blood despite her parents' marriage."

"You accusing my sister of cheating on her husband with a fae?"

"She wouldn't be the first. Besides, it's not me making the accusation, it's her father's two brothers."

"They're idiots, but then so was he. For that matter, so was she for putting up with him. If Meggan's the bastard of a fae, what's that make her sister, Myrtle, who was born a perfectly normal child. If she's not a Leander, why does she have the family's trademark white scalp lock marking her as a mage of great potential?"

"There's some debate about the sister as well, but there's no way to test that as she's been dead for ten years. There's even some claim that it wasn't the Deatheaters who killed her family, but some revenge seeking fae."

Not wanting Meggan to be traumatized any more than she already was, Fury shut that line of conversation down. "Doesn't matter. Your whole law's a witch hunt and it won't survive an appeal to the Wizengamot; an appeal you better well believe I'll file if you even try to take her anywhere."

He paused. "Make you feel like a big man to terrify an eleven year old, Carlisle. You're pathetic and Xavier is just looking for a chance to shoot your little law down hard. This will be his chance to do precisely that. You want to test that? Try it. We know you were behind this. I'll personally see both you and the Minister twist in the wind."

"Your disregard for the law is a matter of record." Carlisle's disgust broke through his veneer of faux civility.

"You want to see how fast Xavier can summon a quorum of the Wizengamot? He figured you'd try something stupid like this today and has them waiting for his call. Less than an hour from now, your little law is over and you're out on your ear in disgrace. Try me if you think I'm bluffing."

Carlisle fumed. As much as he wanted to call the older man's bluff, he didn't dare. He knew the law wouldn't stand up to scrutiny by the weak kneed idiots on the Wizengamot; not with Xavier as High Warlock. Without another word, which would have only served to magnify his defeat, he turned on his heal and left.

"Who was that man, uncle?" Meggan asked; more curious than scared. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"The man who took my job when I retired; the Chief Auror. He's in charge of the whole organization and he's a raging racist."

He smiled. "And he doesn't hate you personally, Meggan. He hates all non-humans and demihumans; fae in particular; muggles and muggleborns too, for that matter.

"He comes from a pureblood family. They used to be pretty rich and influential until they pissed off a house elf. He tricked them into freeing him, then put a curse on the whole house. They finally had to appeal to the fae to negotiate a settlement of grievances. It nearly broke them. They've never recovered.

"Carlisle was just a young punk when it happened. He never got over it; went from a child of privilege to the child of a father who had to serve another family and a mother forced to do menial household chores she would have passed off on a house elf if they still had one. He let it fester and turn him into what he is now."

He sighed and steered her towards their next destination. "It'll destroy him if he's not careful; assuming it's not already too late."

"Is he why we've been wandering all over the market instead of going store to store?"

He laughed. "Caught that, did you?"

"You trained me," she told him proudly.

"That I did and you learned your lessons very well indeed.

Their last stop was Wiseacre's where Meggan saw a pair of glasses that caught her fancy. They had thin wire frames and circular lenses that were colored a kind of a brownish yellow. They looked way too flimsy for her to touch.

"Like those, do you?" The proprietor walked up to her. "You have discerning taste. They're enchanted with five settings. The first shields you from glare and flashes of light. You can stare strait into the sun with these and still see a golden snitch hiding in the light.

"The second lets you see as well in total darkness as if you were in the noonday sun. Those are the two permanent settings. They stay up even when you activate one of the three optional ones.

Setting three lets you see great distances. Setting four lets you see extremely small things. Setting five lets you see into things and through walls. They're controlled by this little slide her on the right temple.

"Would you like to try them on?"

"I'm afraid I'd break them."

"Can't. He picked the glasses up and crumpled them into a ball. When he released them, they immediately returned to their original shape. She tried them on and the look in her eyes told Professor Sinistra that they'd found Meggan's birthday gift. She proceeded to purchase them for her.

"We have one last stop to make before our trip is through," Professor Webb announced as they left the shop. "Professor Xavier and some others will be waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron. He has some new friends he'd like you to meet."

 **Writer's Notes: Both Dabbler and Emma Frost are known to be . . . what's a nice way to put this . . . romantically free spirited in their canon manifestations. Dabbler is an alien succubus, for heaven's sake. Being as this story revolves around pre-teen to teenaged kids, I'm obviously going to be toning that down quite a bit. Professor Emma Xuriel Sinistra is going to be a free spirit in her free time, but definitely not around the school or the kids. This will cause enough trouble on its own, but won't be the focus of any stories; more an amusing cut-away or two. The story is about the kids, after all.**

 **I've been trying to use the metric system more because the bulk of the story takes place in Britain, but it isn't easy. I tend to think in feet and inches, not meters and centimeters.**

 **The idea about wizarding families having fae blood is from my "A Young Avenger at Hogwarts" story. I also introduce Jasper Carlisle, the chief auror. He's a version of a character by the same name from that story. Here as there, he's a pureblood racist who hates non-humans in general and fae in particular. He just made it further in the auror organization in this story. Like Obadiah Stane, he may or may not be a Deatheater.**

 **I should note that in my story bits and pieces of the prophecy are a lot more publically known than in canon. The whole thing is known only to Webb and Xavier, and a copy of it sits in the Hall of Prophecies. A lot of other people heard parts of it, though and those stories have spread; even been distorted. Some things you just can't hide.**

 **The thing about Fury's son, Marcus, being a bad guy is straight out of Marvel, but adapted for this story. He'll be putting in an appearance before too long. Not sure how that plot is going to build yet, but it should be interesting.**

 **The glasses are like the ones Maxima wears in Grrl Power. Hers are just sunglasses, mine are a lot more. I liked the look of them and was looking for a birthday gift for her and the idea kind of just came to me. The glasses just look cool.**


	6. Ronald Remy Rogers

**Writer's Notes: Finally, we have Ronald Remy Rogers, nicknamed Silk, He's Ron Weasley crossed with Gambit and Captain America. At first glance a bizarre mix, but I like the flavor. Some will say it's too much of a stretch, but here's how I see it working. Take a read and let me know what you think.**

 **The professors who come to recruit him, by the way, are Madame Pomfrey, out of the Potter books, and Professor Erik Lensherr, Charms Professor. His family is also seen or at least referenced. Although the family name becomes Rogers, all the first names remain unchanged: Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.**

 **Chapter Six: Ronald Remy Rogers**

Molly Rogers almost died in a Deatheaters attack and Ron was born three months premature. He almost didn't survive and was extremely sickly. He had a list of physical ailments, including asthma and anemia. For some reason, magic could do little more than reduce the worst of his problems.

His family eventually made the heartbreaking decision to send him to live with relatives of his mother in New Orleans; the warmer climate being better for his overall health. It helped. He was never what you would call healthy, but he was no longer bed ridden.

Bullied for his small size and frail health, Ron fell in with a questionable crowd of kids that offered him protection. They worked for a Fagin like figure with a Robin Hood complex and needed a small kid to be able to break into places.

The man's name was Marius LeBeau. He trained his kids to be a top notch thieves, but taught them to only take from those who didn't deserve what they had and got it at the expense of others.

These experiences left Ron with a rather jaded outlook on life in general, but a surprisingly strong, if twisted, respect for personal property. They also left him with a nickname. His friends called him Silk because of his small, soft voice and a knack he learned early of finding ways to talk himself out of problems.

His last job for them went bad and he was captured by the target; a powerful bocor. This was one situation Silk couldn't talk his way out of. The bocor decided to use the boy in an alchemical experiment. He was force fed a magical elixir and exposed to the emanations of an ancient artifact. The pain of the process was beyond excruciating. A Cruciatus Curse might have been more merciful.

The man's goal was to rejuvenate his own failing body, but there was question as to whether an already frail subject could survive the procedure. It worked a little too well, however. It healed all of Ron's medical conditions and increased his physical attributes to extreme levels. He also gained low grade empathic abilities

Finally, he discovered the ability to destabilize the molecular bonds of objects, causing them to explode when released or thrown. No one is sure why this last, but some think the potential was always within him and the procedure merely awakened it.

His friends, in order to save him, turned themselves in to the magical authorities and brought the aurors to the rescue. The bocor was killed in the ensuing battle and his lab was destroyed in a fire that was far more than natural. Marius vanished rather than turn himself in, but Ron's life was forever changed.

The other kids were put on probation and either placed in foster care of sent to Ilvermorny if they were old enough, but American authorities returned Ron to England two months before his eleventh birthday. He now stands one and three quarters meters tall and weighs eighty kilograms; larger than his father, much less Percy and the twins, and not a gram of fat on him.

He quickly lost his New Orleans accent, deliberately, and picked up on some British idioms, but he tried to keep his vocabulary free of regional dialects. It was one of many small things that were off about him. His mother didn't want to use that word and didn't let any of her other children use it, but in the deepest recesses of her heart, she knew it was true.

The morning of the visit from the Hogwarts staff, Molly found Ron in the yard. He was in the garden grabbing invading garden gnomes and throwing them over the back fence where they exploded with some force.

"Ron?" She approached him with some concern.

He turned and smiled. "It doesn't kill them if that's what you're worried about. They're too tough for that. We used M-80s back in New Orleans. It annoyed them and discouraged them from returning. I'm not giving them enough force to seriously injure them, but they should stay away for a while."

"What happened to you in New Orleans, Ron?" She finally asked the question.

He understood, but he didn't like talking about it. "A lot of things, Mom. Cousin Marie and her family were nice. I wasn't as sick as she told me I was when I first arrived.

"I don't remember a lot of that, though. I just remember having asthma all the time and never feeling like I could play with the other kids. I remember they were worried that I never put on much weight no matter how much I ate. A lot of things I just threw up as soon as I ate them; spicy foods, mostly. It pretty much sucked."

"Marie stayed in contact with me as much as possible," she told him. "I know you were sick a lot, but not nearly as much as you were before we sent you there. You couldn't even hold down mother's milk."

"Eeww," he laughed, "Mom. No kid wants to hear that."

He paused. "Anyway, I managed to go to school most of the time. Aunt Marie home schooled me at first. When I was eight, though, she had to take a full time job and had to let me go to public school. She made some kind of deal with my teacher to let me do my work from home if I was too sick to make it. Sometimes it felt like I was missing more days than I made it. The other kids didn't like me much. Some of them called me 'plague boy'."

"That's not nice."

He smiled. "That was the idea. I got picked on a lot. Then I met this group of kids. Being friends with them stopped a lot of the other kids from picking on me.

"They had this adult friend and they hung out at his house all the time. I started hanging out there too when I wasn't too sick and sometimes even when I was. His name is Marius; Marius LeBeau. He's a thief; a really good one. The other kids helped him out with his heists. They needed someone small who could get in and out of places. That's where I came in.

"They started training me the summer I turned nine. Marius made it fun and it felt good to be needed. He taught me how to survive; how to run a good con, how to read people, how to pick pockets and pick locks, how to squeeze through places, who to sell stuff to and not get ripped off, where to hide when the heat was on; all kinds of stuff. He said I was one of his best students ever."

"He doesn't sound like a very nice man," she said angrily, "taking advantage of kids like that."

"He treated us better than some of the others were treated at home," Ron told her. "Cousin Marie did her best, but she had three kids, a husband who didn't care for me much and a job. I was on my own a lot. When I started hanging out with Marius and the gang, I think she was happy to have me out of her hair. She never said anything, but she never asked where I was or what I was doing when I was with them, either.

"I started hanging out at Marius' place more and more. I even slept there most nights when I didn't have school the next day. It felt good to belong and we were always really careful about choosing our targets. They were bad men who got rich by taking advantage of others, at least that's what Marius told us. I know at least two of our targets were later arrested and sent to prison for a very long time. All of them had way more stuff than they needed."

She didn't say anything to that, but her heart was screaming.

"I guess what you really want to know is how I got turned into this. There was this really bad man. He was what the folks in New Orleans call a bocor. That's a kind of a dark wizard, I guess, but also a kind of an evil priest. Marius said he was extorting money from poor folks and we were going to get some of their money back to them; make some for ourselves while we were at it.

"I don't know what happened. I got in easy enough. He had a tricky security system, but I'd been working with Marius and the others for two years. I was pretty good at it. I think he had some magical defenses, too. We weren't told about them. I think that's what caught me.

"His bodyguard cornered me, then they tied me to a chair. I thought he was going to kill me, but he had something a lot worse in mind. He was old and not a lot healthier than I was. He said he came across this rejuvenation treatment, but it was pretty hard on the body. He wasn't sure he could survive it, so he decided to test it on me.

"He forced me to drink this beaker of this really terrible tasting stuff. It was dark red and I think it had blood in it. It was pretty gross.

"Then he left me in a room with this magical artifact. I felt like I was on fire from the inside out. Then it stopped hurting and I started feeling better than I think I ever had. I didn't have to struggle to breathe anymore. It felt good. It felt great. I felt so good that I decided to try to break free. I snapped the ropes they used to tie me to the chair like they were paper.

"My clothes felt really tight, like they were suddenly several sizes too small for me, but I didn't mind. When I left the room where they held me, I heard the aurors and police outside. They were raiding the house. My friends turned themselves in and told them where to find me."

"They sound like some pretty good friends," she had to admit, "but aurors working with local police?"

"They were the best. Things are different in New Orleans. Most of the locals already believe in magic. They don't have as much trouble with wizards living among them as some others do.

"Anyway, the bocor, his name was Boudreaux, was killed trying to fight the aurors; so was his bodyguard. The other kids all were put on probation and placed in foster care. A couple of the magical ones will actually be attending Ilvermorny in the fall. I guess they'll do okay.

"Marius disappeared. No one's seen him since. Don't know what happened to him, but I hope he's okay. He was a thief, but he always treated me fair; always made sure we all got a cut of whatever we took. I don't think he was a bad man he just saw things different from other people."

"Do the aurors in America have any idea what happened to you?"

"They said whatever Boudreaux was trying to do must have worked. I'm stronger, faster, tougher, healthier, more agile than I ever was before. Anything I could do before, I can do a lot better now; including reading people and getting them to do what I want. They're not sure where the explosive powers came from, but they think it was always there and just hadn't developed yet.

"That's pretty much it. The treatment worked; probably a lot better than old man Boudreaux ever thought it would."

"I know you don't want to see a doctor," she started.

"Had my fill of them the whole time I was growing up," he interrupted. "Always poking and prodding and never telling you anything; never really knowing anything."

"There's a woman coming over today, along with one of the professors from Hogwarts. "Her name's Poppy Pomfrey. She's not a doctor. She's a nurse. She's the school nurse at Hogwarts. I asked her to look at you. She promises no poking or prodding and she'll tell you exactly what she thinks."

His first reaction was to say no, but his mother had this way about her that made it hard to say that word to her; kind of like an affectionate pit bull. He sighed. "Okay. If it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to this nurse. I guess they're here to invite me to attend their school in the fall."

"Yes. What do you think about that?"

"I can't wait. I didn't think I'd ever be able to go to school. Didn't think any of the magic schools would make a deal to let me study at home. I used to dream about going to a school in a warmer climate, but it was just a dream until I ran into Boudreaux."

"Beau Batons is the closest," she said, "but it's an all girl's school. There's the Wakandas Academy in Africa and the Escuela de El Dorado in South America."

He laughed. "Good luck me getting an invitation from either of them. Like I said it was a dream. Now it's a reality. I'm really looking forward to it."

They were interrupted when Ginny came running out. "The Professors are here, Mum."

In the cluttered living room of the Burrow, a man and a woman waited. The woman was middle aged. She had brown hair and kind eyes that nonetheless said she brooked no foolishness. The man was tall and aristocratic. He had silver hair and piercing blue eyes. She smiled. He did not.

"You must be Ron," the woman said. "I'm Madame Pomfrey from Hogwarts. I'm the school's Matron and Nurse. This is our Charms professor, Professor Erik Lensherr. We've brought you letter, inviting you to come to Hogwarts in September and to answer any questions you may have."

"You also want to make sure I'm not sick or likely to go nuts," he added.

"There is that," the man said grimly. "Your body's electromagnetic field, at least is stable and I'm not detecting any abnormal emanations on the EM spectrum."

"Thanks," Ron responded a little dryly. "That's good to know."

The man raised an eyebrow at the comment, but didn't say anything.

Madame Pomfrey took out her wand. "Please take a seat, Ron, I promise you won't feel a thing. I'm just going to do some magic detection charms. They've probably already been done on you several times in the past month, but I'd rather have my own readings to compare to what I've been told.

Ron took a seat in a chair by the hearth. He tried to hide his concern. What if they found something was wrong with him? What would they do then? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. The aurors and doctors in America had been worried that he could be dangerous given what was done to him. Madame Pomfrey didn't seem concerned at all and that really comforted him.

"Well," she said several nervous minutes later, "I've seen the reports from the doctors in America and I've seen your medical records from when you were young. Despite all appearances, you seem to be an extremely healthy eleven year old. I can find nothing wrong with you. If all the students at Hogwarts were as healthy, I'd be out of a job."

Ron's mother breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him impulsively.

"Mom." He had a normal eleven year old's reaction to being hugged by their mother in the presence of others.

"Whatever was done to you," Madame Pomfrey continued, "seems to have had absolutely no adverse side effects whatsoever. You're an extremely lucky young man, Ronald."

Suddenly, there was a friendly chittering and a small furry creature dropped down on Ron's shoulder. Molly frowned at the animal, but both Pomfrey and Lensherr were intrigued by it.

"This is my friend, Rogue," Ron told them, scratching the small animal's head. "She's a spider monkey, but we think she has something else in her family tree. I found her when we broke into the home of this man who collected and imprisoned exotic animals. The aurors shut him down right after we visited.

"Marius said he thought she might be part niffler, but he was a little miffed at the time. She'd just stolen his watch. It didn't take long to break her of that. She's really smart and very friendly."

"Now she just steals fruit and gets into everywhere that's not locked." Molly didn't sound all that angry about it and obligingly petted the animal when it jumped on her shoulder.

From there, Rogue jumped on Professor Lensherr's shoulder; fascinated by his silver hair. He sighed, carefully extracted her from her perch and returned her to Ron.

"If you're going to have her at Hogwarts, you'll need to keep better control of her."

"We normally have a more restricted list of acceptable pets," Madame Pomfrey said, fighting a smile at Erik's discomfort, "but greater exceptions have been made."

Ron was relieved. "I'm so glad you think so. I wasn't looking forward to having to leave her here when I left for school.

He turned to Lensherr. "Like I said, Professor. She's really smart. You're just something new to her. She was curious. She doesn't usually do that sort of thing."

Lensherr just nodded. He really didn't know why he was needed for this errand beyond the scans he could do. Surely, Madame Pomfrey could have handled it herself, but Albus didn't want any of them going alone for some reason. He supposed he could see some logic behind the decision.

He just wished someone else had been sent in his place. He loved teaching, but he had more than enough of teenagers during the school year. Summer was a time he valued to himself. No matter, it was a small enough favor for an old friend.

An hour later, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Lensherr and the bulk of the Rogers brood showed up at the foot of the steps to Gringotts.

"Sure is a lot more impressive than the New Orleans branch," Ron noted, "not that that's anything to sneeze at. I need to get some money from my account."

Erik was surprised. "You have your own account?"

"Yeah," Ron told him. "I made some decent money in America. I'm not as rich as the Starks or Malfoys, but they should have transferred a little over a thousand galleons here after I left America."

Erik was sure the boy was lying. "You expect us to believe that an eleven year old boy, as phenomenal is you supposedly are, has a personal account at Gringotts with over a thousand galleons?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't expect anyone to believe it, sir, but I have it. Some friends and I robbed some bad people and made some pretty decent money. I worked with them for a little over two years. We worked for a man called Marius LeBeau and he made sure we all opened bank accounts. Since I'm from a wizarding family, mine was at Gringotts."

Inside, Ron walked up to the counter. "I'm Ronald Rogers, my account was supposed to be transferred here from the New Orleans branch."

The goblin who helped Ron went to some effort to confirm his identity, then checked on his account.

"There seems to be a problem," he said when he came back. "When the account was transferred, we were not informed that the only signatory on it was a minor. The New Orleans branch, sadly, is a little lax on procedures, but at this establishment, we can't have a child on an account without an adult executor. It's simply not done."

"Why not?" Ron insisted. "It's my money."

This started a rather energetic debate, but Ron eventually realized it was a lost cause. "Fine. Put the money in my family's account. When I turn seventeen, though, I'll be taking it out and won't be doing business with you people again. I'll turn it into pounds and put it in the Bank of London."

The goblin was extremely insulted by the threat, but did his job and arranged the transfer. Molly then withdrew the money needed for Ron's school purchases, as well as the money from the family vault to cover the rest of the family.

As they left, however, Ron turned and announced quite clearly. "People like you are why thieves have such bad reputations."

Molly blushed and the twins snickered. Percy tried to look like he was above it all. Madame Pomfrey was sympathetic, but Professor Lensherr considered Ron in an entirely new light.

"I hope you don't intend to continue your criminal activities once at Hogwarts."

"No, sir. I only robbed crooks, criminals and people who got their money by taking advantage of others. I promised the aurors who rescued me that I was retired, anyway."

"You have an interesting sense of morality, young man," Erik noted.

"Marius told me when I first started hanging out with the gang, "'Morality is a fine thing when your purse is full, but not everyone can afford it.' Money was tight at Marie's there at the end. They didn't always have enough food to eat. When I was with Marius, I was one less mouth to feed. Some of the other kids would have starved without him and a few wouldn't even have had a roof over their heads."

"I didn't know money was so tight for them," Molly noted a little guiltily.

"Her husband was a lazy bum who drank too much. He tried several jobs at first, but said they were beneath him. Then he gave up even looking and she had to go to work. Once I started doing heists, I gave her some money every month to help. I think she knew where the money was coming from, but she never asked."

"This Marius sounds like an interesting and complex person," Madame Pomfrey said as Ron and the others were being fitted for their school robes. "Was he a wizard?"

Ron shrugged. "I never saw a wand and I he never cast any spells, but he had a one of those magical clocks Mom has in the kitchen at his home and a lot of other stuff like that; stuff that was magical, but didn't need any spells to make them work."

"He may have been a squib," Professor Lensherr noted.

Ron shrugged. "He may have been a no-maj who collected magical devices. There were a few of them in New Orleans. The lines between wizarding society and the rest of society are pretty blurry there. Most of the locals believe in magic and aren't scared of it."

From there they moved on, picking up various school equipment, textbooks and alchemical supplies. At Ollivander's Ron got his first wand; not the first one he used, but the first one to choose him. It was willow with a unicorn hair and it felt right in his hand.

Then the twins stopped to admire the newest broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. American wizarding folk generally favored quodpod to quidditch, but New Orleans had their own professional quidditch team, the New Orleans Barons, and Ron and his friends managed to sneak into some of their home games.

"I wonder if they have anything for the Barons."

"You like the Barons?" One of the twins asked.

"Didn't know you followed quidditch," said the other.

"Never cared much for quodpod, but the Barons were the quidditch home team. I managed to see several of their games.

Inside, Ron saw a jersey autographed by Rene Beauchamp, the Barons seeker. He wasn't sure he wanted to spend as much as they were asking for it, but Madame Pomfrey offered to buy it as a birthday present on behalf of the school.

"We decided to do it for each of the six," she insisted when Molly balked at the idea. "Professor Xavier was thinking a pet or something, but it's at my discretion. All but one of them is the child or relative of one or more members of the Order. It's the least we can do."

The jersey came with its own display case, which is where Ron left it. This one wasn't for wearing. He bought a several other shirts and jerseys for that. This was a collector's item. It wouldn't have fit him anyway, his shoulders were too wide.

As they left their last stop, Madame Pomfrey announced one more. "Professor Xavier and some other members of the staff are gathering at the Leaky Cauldron. Some kids who share your birthday will be there. The Professor wants the four of you to meet and since you're all here, it seems like a good time."

Professor Xavier, Professor Harkness and Professor Webb, along with Madame Pomfrey stayed with the four kids, so did Jarvis and Fury. Hagrid and the other professors pleaded prior engagements and Molly took the rest of the Rogers kids home where she would be the one preparing their dinner.

Xavier knew Hagrid actually had real work to do back at the school in preparation for the arrival of the students in six weeks. Professor Forge, likewise had real work to do finishing installation of the new magically hardened electronics and computers that would be used for the first time this school year.

He figured Erik was just being anti-social as he often was when not in front of a class. Professor Lensherr was brilliant, but just a bit of a misanthrope. Given his past, it wasn't much of a surprise.

Then there was the matter of Professor Sinistra. He could guess what she had planned. His Astronomy Professor's off duty liaisons with multiple partners of multiple sexes and multiple races were legendary among the staff and occasionally even made it into the tabloids. She never pursued such liaisons at the school or let her personal exploits interfere with her job, however, and that was all Xavier asked of her.

The four kids sat at one of the corner tables. The next two tables were also reserved, shielding the kids from the rest of the room. Xavier, Harkness and Fury sat at one table; Pomfrey, Jarvis and Webb at the other.

Logan considered the other three future students. Two were abnormally tall and the girl had dropped her normal seeming, revealing her fae features. The third boy had an arm and shoulder of chromed metal and some scars around an eye that was definitely artificial.

For his part, Logan abandoned his normal seeming once it was dispelled on entering Gringotts. He mused that none of them exactly looked normal.

"So," he asked, breaking the uncomfortable and self-conscious quiet. "What house do you hope you'll be sorted to? Both my parents were in Gryffindor. That's where I'll probably wind up too."

Meggan took the opening first. "When my uncle, and Professors Webb and Sinistra, told me about the houses, I decided that Gryffindor was the one for me. I don't think I'd fit very well in any of the others."

Ron shrugged. "My mother was in Hufflepuff and my father was a Gryffindor. So far all five of my brothers have been sorted to Gryffindor. I think she feels a bit betrayed by that, but that's probably where I'll wind up too.

Nathan was the last to speak. "Both my parents were Ravenclaws and I'm definitely smart enough to be one, but I hope I'm a Gryffindor, too. As long as I'm not a Slytherin, I'll be happy. I wouldn't fit in there at all. I mean, I'm ambitious, but it doesn't consume me like it has with too many of them.

"My father was Slytherin," Meggan admitted. "I never knew him and don't miss him. My uncle raised me. He was a Gryffindor. Apparently, my family has had members in all four houses and that's a little rare."

She looked around the table. "What do you all think about the prophecy? It's supposed to refer to all of us and two others. Uncle Alastor said the last two are in America."

"I was in America, myself, until about a month ago. I don't know much about this prophecy. My folks told me a little, but it doesn't seem to have anything to do with me. I mean it mentions me, just like the rest of you, but the rest of it isn't happening for years yet. I'm not going to worry about it. I'm just going to live my life, focus on my studies and try to have some fun at school."

"That's a pretty good way of looking at it I guess," Logan decided. "Not like we can do much about it. It'll either happen or it won't. Professor Xavier hinted that they're going to be pushing us harder than even the rest of the school, though. That's a little foreboding."

"I'm looking forward to it," Meggan insisted. "My uncle's been preparing me for it my whole life."

"You're uncle's a legend," Nathan told her. "He brought in more Deatheaters than any other auror on the force. He took down the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange and the Carrow twins on his own. My guardian, Jarvis, told me all the tales."

"He's the best," Meggan said proudly. "He retired so he could raise me after my parents abandoned me for being a changeling. I'm not one, I just have fae blood, but so do they. I get it from them. They didn't care. They were more worried about what their society friends would say.

"They actually saved my life. Deatheaters killed them and my twin sister, thinking they were getting rid of me, but I was already living with Uncle Alastor."

"Voldemort killed my parents," Logan told the others. "I guess just about everyone's heard the story."

Nathan frowned. "Deatheaters killed my father and destroyed my mother's mind when I was six. She's been in Saint Mungo's ever since. I visit her. Sometimes I think she even realizes who I am. Their also responsible for my arm and eye, as well as the damage to my heart."

"Both my parents are still alive," Ron admitted, "but they almost killed my mother when she was carrying me. I was born three months premature. Looks like we all have reasons to hate them."

Even as he talked with the others, Logan's keen hearing picked up on Professor Xavier's conversation with Alastor Fury.

"I have a special mission for you, Alastor, if you're willing to accept it."

"I'm listening."

"With Carlisle in command, the aurors have become a bit of a joke over the past decade. There are still a lot of good and dedicated people on the force, but too many of them are yes men who would rather harass muggles, demi-humans and nonhumans than actually hunt down dark wizards.

"I want you to form a new organization and train them to do what we all know needs to be done. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rufus Bishop and John Walker-Dawlish have agreed to help, although they won't be resigning their positions with the aurors. They were willing to, but I asked them not to. They're the last survivors of the old guard and can be our eyes and ears in the Ministry."

"It will need to be a smaller group; maybe a dozen operatives." Alastor had already thought this possibility out. "Anything larger would attract too much attention. We'll need to be completely independent, from the Ministry and from you. Fudge and Carlisle will do everything in their power to stop us and won't hesitate to go after you if they think they can prove you're backing us."

"I'd be willing to take my chances against them," Xavier told him. "I still have a lot of friends and influence in the Ministry and on the Wizengamot. It's high time those two were both taken down a few pegs anyway."

"They'll call us vigilantes, criminals and worse. We'll be making them look bad. They can't have that. I would be surprised if they didn't put out warrants for my arrest. We don't need you tied up in that. We need you at Hogwarts."

"They've turned the Ministry into a house of straw, Alastor. The first big wind to come by will tear it apart. When Voldemort returns or someone steps into the vacuum he left, it will be a hurricane."

Alastor smiled. "You could always challenge Fudge for his position as Minister of Magic."

"I would be a poor Minister," Xavier responded self-deprecatingly. "I don't want that much power. I'd abuse it. Better I stay an educator. That's where my strength lies. Better to leave the heroics in the hands of men like yourself. You're far better qualified than I ever could be."

 **Writer's Notes: I hope you like my take on the characters. It remains to be seen how they and their relationships develop, but it should be interesting. I'm already getting some ideas for pairings. They may change, but I can see Logan with either Buffy or, more likely, Kitty. Ron is probably going to wind up with Meggan as he'll be the only other student around her height and she'll intimidate most of the other boys. I don't think Nathan is likely to pursue any of the girls. As soon as he gets going, he'll be busy pursuing half the rest of their class.**

 **Marius LeBeau in Marvel is the adopted father of Remy LeBeau, Gambit, and is the head of the Thieves Guild of New Orleans. He doesn't have either position in this story, but he will be reappearing in future chapters. Whether my Marius is a good guy or a bad guy remains to be seen. Was he really what he passed himself off as, or was he taking advantage of a bunch of ignorant kids? We'll see as the story develops.**

 **I don't know much about Molly Weasley's family background, but Molly Rogers has a cousin, Marie, who lives in New Orleans where she has three kids, a full time job and a ne'er-do-well husband. This means Molly has at least a little Cajun blood in her. She never developed the accent, however. Either that, or she lost it a long time ago.**

 **I created the Wakandas Academy and Escuela de El Dorado because I figured there needed to be more than four magical academies on the planet. I figure there's probably also one somewhere in the Orient. I also decided, based on the characters that showed up in Goblet of Fire, that Beau Batons is a girl's school, while Durmstrang is a boy's school. I don't know if that was Ms. Rowling's intent, but it seems to make sense to me.**

 **The Heads of House in my story are a little different. The professors are different, after all. Minerva Harkness is Gryffindor just as Minerva McGonagall was in the books. The others are all different. Erik Lensherr is Slytherin. Reed Banner is Ravenclaw. Cassandra Webb is Hufflepuff.**

 **Regarding speech patterns, I tried to keep them as close to age appropriate as possible, but most of these kids had to grow up before their time. Ron more than the others. Their speech reflects this. A lot of things Ron says are also quoting things he heard Marius say. He's mimicking an adult he respects; a trait common to a lot of children.**

 **Finally, my Ministry is a lot more rotten at the core than in the books. Fudge is a lot more sinister and he has a powerful ally in Carlisle. It's going to come to a head sooner or later and the six will be in the middle of it when it does. As with the books, it'll probably happen in their fifth year.**

 **This ends the introductions. Next chapter starts the book proper. It's called "Fight on the Train" and sets the tone for the rest of the story. It may take a while to get it out, as I have my own novels to finish. I'm working on my third. Titles available upon request. I also have about a half dozen other fanfics out there. This is my current obsession, however, so there could be something sooner than I expect.**


	7. Fight on the Train

**Writer's Notes: Introductions are over. Now the story starts in earnest. I hope you enjoy. Comments and critiques welcome.**

 **In this chapter, we're introduced to Doctor Henry McCoy, who teaches Potions. No, he's in no way anything like Snape. He's a cheerful and friendly sort who is a living example of what can happen if you take alchemy too casually and get sloppy. He's purely based on the X-Men character.**

 **Reed Banner and Edwin Jarvis, both of whom have already at least been mentioned, are also on the train. The fourth faculty member present will be Septima Vector, who teaches Arithmancy and is straight from the Potterverse.**

 **Chapter Seven: "Fight on the Train"**

The next month passed quickly. Ron, Meggan and Nathan got together as often as they could. Logan was busy with the circus, but Nathan and Meggan joined him there to celebrate their birthdays. Ron would have been there, too, but this would be the first birthday since he was one that he could spend with his family.

Buffy and her mother joined the three at the circus on their birthday and they got to know each other. She even spent some time at Shield Island, Stark Castle and the Burrow when she got the chance.

For her part, Kitty was still in America and wouldn't be coming to England until about a week before classes started. She was in near constant contact with Buffy, however. She even let Buffy get a word or two in once in a while. Buffy didn't mind and made sure Kitty got to talk to the others when they were together.

After the Munich Circus finished their tour of Britain, Logan stayed at the Burrow until the whole troop left to catch the train. The last Saturday night, all six of the chosen spent the night camping out there and in the morning, twelve people, luggage for nine and four pet carriers loaded into a magically preserved, enchanted and enhanced fifty year old powder blue Ford Anglia coupe.

Amazingly, there was room for all of them and space to spare, although they did look a bit like a clown car climbing in and out. The five visiting kids were appropriately impressed. The five Rogers kids just took it in stride. For them, it was just another Sunday drive. Even Ron barely noticed it anymore.

Kitty was almost on input overload with everything that was going on, but the new magical medication she was on worked far better than Adderall ever had. She was still bouncing and babbling, but at least she was understandable and not a danger to herself or others. They figured she'd calm down once they were on the train.

Tigra was more than happy to play in her carrier, which like the car, was a lot bigger on the inside than outside. Lockheed, though, was being a grump, having only submitted to the indignity because Kitty promised to let him out as soon as they got to the train.

Rogue, on the other hand, curled up in her mundane carrier that doubled as her bed. She, too, was looking forward to being released as soon as they got to the train. She didn't necessarily like the carrier, but neither did she particularly dislike it. It was just a part of her life with the human she claimed as her own.

"I have to agree with the rest of you," Buffy told the group as they drove to the station. "I think Gryffindor will be the best house for me. I'm not enough of a school girl for Ravenclaw and don't have the patience or work ethic for Hufflepuff. Those jerks in Slytherin are right out."

Kitty nodded. "I read all about the Houses in "Hogwarts, A History". I was thinking about Ravenclaw because that's where all the brains go and I was already taking college classes when Professor Dresden and Professor Monroe brought my letter. If you're all going into Gryffindor, though, that's where I'm going too. I figure I'm as brave as the next girl."

"I could wind up in Ravenclaw, as well," Nathan admitted. "I'd really rather be in Gryffindor, though. From what I hear, we don't exactly get to choose. They have some kind of artifact that makes the decision based on where each student would fit in best. I hope it at least lets us have some input."

Ron smirked at the twins. "Fred and George tried to convince me I'd have to wrestle a troll or something, but I wasn't buying it. You can't con a con artist."

"I could pass that test." Meggan giggled. "I'm strong enough to take on a troll and my uncle's been teaching me how to fight since I could walk."

"I could probably do it if I had my armor," Nathan considered.

Logan laughed. "Let's face it, even now, we'd all have a chance against a troll. No help for it, folks. We're all bad-asses."

"Moving on to the next subject," Buffy interjected. "We need to come up with a name. If we don't, they're going to call us the Chosen Ones or something equally lame. If you don't name yourself, someone else will do it and once they do, you'll be stuck with it."

"My dad and his friends called themselves the Marauders," Logan suggested. "They were legends at Hogwarts in their time. The name has history."

Fred or George spoke up. "Some of the pranks they pulled are still talked about today."

"I like it," Kitty responded immediately. "We should get jackets or something with the name. Have to get a good logo, though."

"Given our pasts," Ron said, "I was thinking of a name like the Avengers, we're out to avenge what Voldemort and the Deatheaters did to our families, but I could live with Marauders if that's what the rest of you want."

"I like Avengers better," Kitty changed her mind almost as fast as she made it up. "But we still need jackets and a cool logo."

In the end, even Logan decided Avengers was the better name. The twins agreed, although Percy and the Rogers parents were less enthusiastic. At least it was an improvement on Marauders.

Nathan nodded and pulled out his cellphone. "I'll have the people at my company's PR firm, Stark Solutions, get to work on designs. We should have jackets by the beginning of October."

Eventually, they reached King's Cross Station. Each of the kids grabbed a luggage cart, putting a serious crimp in the supply. Logan loaded his with his trunk, Tigra's pet carrier, a jacket just in case and a backpack with things for the ride.

Kitty nearly needed two carts with her three large and overstuffed suitcases, two loaded back packs, jacket, shoulder bag and pet carrier. Somehow, with the help of Arthur and Percy, and an array of strategically placed bungee cords, she made it work, but it was a close call.

The older Rogers kids were old hands with the entry to platform 9 3/4. The others learned quickly. Soon all were on the platform, and Lockheed and Rogue were freed from their carriers. Rogue immediately climbed up onto Ron's shoulder, but Lockheed huffed and perched himself on the luggage carrier. Apparently, he wasn't ready to forgive Kitty for the affront of being put in such a thing yet.

By the time they boarded the train and ensconced themselves in the last cabin of the last car, however, all was forgiven and he was back on her shoulder. That was when Logan let Tigra out of her carrier. The kitten proceeded to explore the car, meeting everyone, climbing on everything in reach, poking her nose in anything she could get open and generally making a nuisance of herself before finally settling down on Logan's lap for a nice nap.

Eventually, conversation turned to the nine courses they would be taking and which each of them was looking most forward to; namely Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Astronomy, Flying and Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Transfiguration, Charms and Defense are the core of spellcasting," Kitty announced, measurably calmer now that the furor of the station and boarding was over, "but the class I'm most looking forward to is Muggle Studies. Professor Dresden told me that he not only taught kids raised in the wizarding community about the outside world, he taught kids raised in the outside world about the wizarding community.

"He seems like he'll a very cool teacher and I like him. I think the class will be a lot of fun, as well as being educational. I'm also looking forward to learning to ride a broom, and Potions, and Herbology and . . . ."

"Let's face it, Kitty," Buffy laughed. "You're favorite class is going to be all of the above."

Kitty considered that, decided Buffy had a point and simply nodded.

"For me," Buffy continued, "I'm looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms, but Transfigurations is a close third. Astronomy and History of Magic are probably going to bore me out of my mind."

"They all sound interesting," Logan admitted, "but Defense against the Dark Arts is on the top of my list. I think it's the subject we're going to need most in the future."

"I'm looking forward to Potions," Nathan said. "The classes I really can't wait to take, unfortunately, aren't available until third year; Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Technomancy. Fortunately, Professor Forge has already promised me that, as long as I keep my grades up in the first two years, I'll be allowed to take multiple electives."

"I can't wait for third year, too," Kitty chimed in. "So many options. So little time."

Meggan considered. "I don't know that I'm looking forward to any one class above the others, but Defense against the Dark Arts should be very useful and Muggle Studies does sound interesting, Kitty."

Ron was the last to speak. "I kind of agree with Meggan. All the classes sound interesting and challenging. I'm not the most scholastic and didn't have the best education, so I'll need lots of help from the rest of you

"I think we'll all need to help each other," Buffy noted, "but you do realize that we'll have a tenth class the others don't have to take. We'll be training for war. That's why Professor Xavier went to such an effort to bring us all here. I think most of the professors will be involved in teaching that."

Logan shrugged. "Professor Xavier told me the training will focus on our natural abilities and powers more than our spellcasting. They want to teach us how to make the most of what we got and help us use it to work with each other. It's all about teamwork. The whole is greater than the sum and all that. Whatever that means.

"My grandfather never made much of that idea. He preferred to work alone. Not much of a team player. I don't think I have that option."

Meggan nodded. "My uncle talked a lot about your grandfather. Said he was the best in the business."

"I have his skills and some of his knowledge, but not a lot of his memories. I wish I'd had a chance to get to know him."

"I know what you mean," Kitty interjected as she calmly stroked Lockheed who was curled up on her lap and seemed to be asleep. "Only I'd never want to meet Ogun. I'm a master of more martial arts styles than anyone alive. I speak fluent Japanese. I can take you through a perfect tea ceremony. I even know how to wear a kimono without ever wearing one.

"I don't even consciously know any of this stuff. It's all in the back of my head. I don't think about it, I just do it. Freaks me out sometimes."

"I speak fluent Japanese, Russian and German, and can get by in French, Spanish and Mandarin Chinese. Freaky is a good word for it."

She shook her head. "Whoa. Way too deep for me. Let's talk about something else. Who knows how to play quidditch?"

"I've never played," Ron reported, "but I've seen some games. I know the basics. I think I'd make a good keeper; even a chaser.

"I don't know much about the game," Logan admitted, "But Mr. Hagrid told me my dad was one of the best seekers in the history of Hogwarts. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup all six years he and his friends were on the team. I'd like to know more about the game."

Buffy and Kitty both admitted they didn't know much about it either, but like everything else, Kitty wanted to know more. Meggan knew a little, particularly about dodging bludgers. Ron and Nathan spent the next half hour teaching their friends the basics of the game.

About one o'clock, Nathan insisted on buying lunch for everyone. He listed their orders and sent Hedwig out the window to the dining car with the list and the cash, as well as a promise of a galleon tip for the person who delivered it to them. Food arrived in record time.

A couple of hours later, the candy cart came through and Logan bought a large assortment of everything for them to try out. Chocolate Frogs immediately became his favorite, but he didn't care for Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans; too many chances to get something truly disgusting.

An hour later, however, things took a dark turn. They were riding along and even Kitty was pretty much talked out when Logan heard something on the ceiling. Meggan, who had the second best hearing in the group unless Nathan was in his armor, admitted later that she may have heard something too, but it hadn't registered consciously.

For Logan, however, the quiet thump told him everything he needed to know. Someone had just landed on the roof of the train; someone very good. His grandfather knew that sound all too well.

"We're under attack," he said calmly as his grandfather's instincts took over. "Someone just landed on the roof; someone very good and very quiet; ninja level quiet. They must have had a spy at the station if they know which car we're in."

The others looked at him for an instant, but something in his demeanor told them he wasn't joking. In an instant, Hedwig dissolved into Nathan's armor and Ron started fiddling with a handful of poker chips. Meggan was on her feet and looking out the window, trying to see what was on the roof without sticking her head out. Buffy had her Slayer's Axe in her hand and Kitty was grasping her red and yellow orbs.

Logan moved to the door and listened. No one was in the hallway. Then there was a soft jolt as the car was suddenly decoupled from the rest of the train. If there had been any doubt they were the targets before, there wasn't now.

"We're sitting ducks in this cabin," he announced as he put Tigra back in her carrier. "Kitty, phase through the walls and let the kids in the other cabins know they need to stay put and barricade their doors. If you find an adult, or even a seventh or sixth year, let them know what's happening. Meggan and Nathan out the window. Tear it out if you have to. Ron and Buffy with me."

"I'll mind link us," Buffy offered quickly.

Meggan flew out the window with barely inches to spare. As Nathan morphed his armor to enable him to follow her without tearing a hole in the side of the car, she took a look around.

There were about twenty black clad men on the roof of the car. The rest of the train was pulling away. More attackers were approaching from the rear and gaining ground on brooms and carpets; also one flying motorcycle. Her training told her that more probably waited ahead to complete the ambush and overpower them when they inevitably came to a stop.

 _They're good,_ she reported over the link and filled the others in on what she was seeing.

 _No adults or older kids in the car,_ Kitty reported. _Everyone else is hunkering down._

 _It's up to us then._ Logan didn't consciously decide to take the lead and the others didn't consciously decide to follow his lead; it just kind of happened. _Ron, back Kitty up at the front of the car. Deal with any attackers you find there. Buffy, you're with me at the rear. Nathan and Meggan, keep anyone who's on the roof from getting into any of the other cabins._

 _Let's deal with these guys and the ones behind us before we reach the ambush that's got to be waiting for us. No way we can take all of them at once without the other kids getting hurt. That's what they're counting on._

While Nathan dealt with anyone trying to climb down into the cabins, Meggan took the fight to the roof of the car and started throwing people off of it. Most of the men on the roof were wearing black pajamas; ninjas. One, though, was bare chested and wearing jeans and combat boots. He had long blonde hair and mutton chops.

Her training told her he was the most dangerous person on the train, so she reported it to the others and took out the cannon fodder, throwing them off the train in a blur of speed.

 _Be careful with that one,_ Logan warned the others as his blood began to boil. _He's the ringer. Name's Victor Creed. He's called Sabretooth. He's my grandfather's half-brother and the man responsible for his death. He didn't cast the spell, but he kept Grandfather from dodging or blocking it. He's mine._

 _I thought I recognized him from my uncle's files._ Megan responded.

"You don't wanna mess with me, little girl." Creed was way too confident and maybe with good reason. "You brats don't stand a chance. That damned prophecy ends today."

Logan let Buffy deal with the two ninjas on the rear landing and teleported to the roof. _Meggan, help Buffy deal with the people chasing us. Creed's mine._

"So you're Jimmy's brat," Creed taunted. "Not much t' look at, runt. Kinda like your grandpa. Gonna end up the same way."

"Maybe someday, old man." Logan slapped the bracers he wasn't supposed to be wearing and drew his swords. "Not today."

"Ya got spunk. I'll enjoy beating that outta ya before I go f'r th' kill."

Ron and Kitty finished off the five ninjas at the front of the car. They were a little too crowded to put their skills to best use and Kitty didn't have to worry about hitting friends. Ron stayed inside the door and sent anyone who managed to make it through flying back with cracked ribs and probable internal injuries.

On the side, Nathan finished taking out the ninjas trying to get in through the windows with patented Stark Weapons Technologies Repulsor Beams. Freed up, he flew to the rear of the car to help Meggan and Buffy deal with the pursuers.

The two ninjas on the rear of the car were dispatched before Meggan joined Buffy. All that were left were the pursuers and Sabretooth on the roof. Letting Meggan and Nathan deal with the pursuers, Buffy jumped to the roof to back Logan up just as he tried to teleport behind the big man and wound up with a massive hand wrapped around his throat.

Buffy telekinetically snapped the bones in Creed's forearm as Logan teleported out of the big man's grip. Creed grunted with pain, but the arm repaired itself almost immediately.

"The runt and the Slayer." Creed cracked his neck. "Must be my day. Angelus is pissed he can't be here, but he sends his regards."

In that instant, having finished off the five on the front landing, Kitty flew up to the roof and kicked Creed in the back of the neck. He grabbed for her, but she was a little too slippery and phased out as his claws passed through her.

That gave Buffy and Logan a chance to attack with the weapons. It also left Creed outnumbered three to one. Even he didn't like those odds.

The mind link told Ron that Nathan and Meggan were making short work of the pursuers. He considered joining them when he saw the roadblock about a hundred yards ahead, where the tracks crossed an old, seldom used country road. Realizing he couldn't let the car reach the ambush, he grabbed the emergency brake to stop the car. It was going slowly enough at that point that it didn't take much.

 _The rest of the ambush is about eighty to ninety meters ahead, but they're going to have to come to us. We have a couple minutes at most._

The pursuers were wizards, of course. They started lobbing spells as soon as Meggan and then Nathan launched towards them. Meggan's flight training came in handy as she dodged everything thrown at her.

Nathan dodged most of the attacks and his armor shielded him from the rest. The magical computer in his suit told him which attacks to dodge and which ones would bounce. Avada Kadavra spells, for example, it wouldn't be able to protect him from. Imperiatus spells, on the other hand, would never get through his mental shields.

Once the pair was in the midst of the group, of course, the fight was as good as over. They were more maneuverable than brooms or carpets and the attacking wizards couldn't use spells as casually without risking hitting each other. The flying motorcycle, of course, was the first target taken out by Nathan's repulsor beams.

By the time Ron called out his warning, there were no pursuers left conscious, so Meggan and Nathan turned back towards the car to help the trio were doing everything they could to tie Sabretooth up without getting eviscerated by his claws.

 _Down!_ Meggan projected as she flew in at top speed and hit Sabretooth square in the chest with a double handed blow.

The man flew back as much as a kilometer over the trees at an angle away from the tracks. Massive internal injuries would have killed anyone without his healing factor. He would still be unconscious _for_ over an hour while he regenerated.

Logan was already moving. _Kitty and me in front. Buffy and Ron in back. Meggan, Nathan, get us up and out of here. Follow the tracks and catch up to the rest of the train._

 _Let everyone inside know they need to grab hold of something._ Meggan told Buffy. _We're going to start fast and move faster._

The last group of attackers was a mix of werewolves and more ninjas, but had very few wizards. The car was clear of them and out of sight around a curve before they could even react. The ambush was finally over and had been a total failure. They'd underestimated the six. It wasn't a mistake they were likely to repeat.

When they caught up to the train, it was stopped and the adults riding with it were organizing a search party / rescue effort. Jarvis and Alastor were there with three professors, Doctor Henry McCoy, who taught Potions, Professor Septima Vector, who taught Arithmancy, and Doctor Reed Banner who, was the Senior Projects Administrator.

The engineer, conductor and food services staff weren't likely to be much help, so the five were coordinating the older students to help with the search. Fortunately they wouldn't be needed. Less than three minutes had passed since the initial attack.

"What happened?" Fury demanded as Meggan and Nathan set the car down on the tracks and moved it up so the engineer and conductor could recouple it.

"Attack," Logan told him. "About eighty men. Mix of wizards, werewolves and ninjas, with Victor Creed. We got lucky. If we'd had to fight them all at once, we'd have lost. Luckily, we were able to fight them in groups and distract Creed until Meggan could launch him."

"Logan was brilliant," Kitty gushed. "He took charge immediately and came up with a great strategy."

Logan shrugged. "Guess Grandfather was a little better at small unit tactics than I realized."

"Okay," Alastor decided. "Everyone back on the train. Let's get this thing moving and these students to Hogwarts before those werewolves catch up with us."

Logan pulled Alastor aside as the others loaded back onto the train. "They knew exactly where we were on the train. They had to have had agents in the station watching us board."

"I was thinking the same thing," Fury admitted, "and you better believe I'm going to be looking into it. You just focus on starting the school year on a good foot. You've had more than enough adventure for the moment. Good job, by the way, if you hadn't responded so quickly the rest of the kids in the car wouldn't have survived."

Logan nodded. "Wonder if anyone who usually rides in the last car decided not to this trip."

"I'll be looking into that, too," Fury informed him.

Back in the cabin, everyone was patting themselves on the back. Kitty was almost vibrating again, but Buffy was working to calm her down. Lockheed for once was being helpful. Logan just plopped himself in his seat, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Meggan asked. "Sorry about Creed. I know you said he was yours, but we were running out of time."

Logan smiled weakly. The adrenalin was wearing off and the reality of what happened was crashing in. It was all he could do not to get the shakes.

"I can't believe I was that stupid," he told her. "Grandfather in his prime was barely a match of Creed. Give me five or ten years of training and I might be able to hold my own. Right now, he's so far out of my league, I'm not even in the same time zone."

 **Writer's Notes: Even now, with the introductions over, chapters are winding up shorter than I usually do. I usually average six to eight thousand words per chapter. As of this chapter, I'm averaging a little over four thousand. No matter, a chapter like a book needs to be exactly as long as necessary to tell the story.**

 **We've now met all the members of the Hogwarts faculty except the Caretaker, Mortimer Filch, who is a cross between Filch and Toad from Marvel.**

 **By the way, the six aren't the only wizards with mutations and natural abilities. Many others in the school have them, but it's more common among Halfbloods and Muggleborns.**

 **Purebloods claim the fact that they don't have mutations as proof of the superiority of their bloodlines. They're wrong and they lie. Purebloods get powers too, but they tend to hide and be ashamed of them. In fact, some Pureblood families consider mutations to be cause to deny the person their inheritance. Implication being that they aren't truly members of the family, but are in some way illegitimate.**


End file.
